Honor and Consequences
by The Sphinx Minx
Summary: Complete! My first completed fanfic and it's not perfect but I'm happy enough! RemyRogue story mainly,but with other ppl n couples as well. A strange light causes the Xwomen's power to surge and the men to lose control, but who's damaged the most? And who
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, welcome to my own twisted little world! I plan on putting these characters through the mill, making them laugh and cry etc etc! Some may be a little OCC, but I think that's always to be expected in fanfiction. But don't worry! Wolverine and Magneto aren't going to pick flowers together or anything like that. J The title of this fic is tentative, and will probably change. I will be happy to send out an e-mail to you when I've updated if you want, just leave your e-mail address in the review. And so, here it is…the Prologue!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.seriously.nothing! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes Professor, you called?" 

"Thank you, Scott, for coming so quickly, please have a seat. 

Scott Summers strode into the office and took his favorite chair in the office; a red leather recliner positioned a few feet from professor Charles Xavier's strong oak desk, still standing after various battles. Even after being used to break the falls of students about to collide wit the floor or the wall, it stood.

Xavier smiled to himself at the familiarity of the situation. How many times had he called his team leader into this very office to discuss strategy? The smile vanished as he remembered all those strategies, battles, loses and the far and few in between victories. 

Xavier sighed and addressed Scott, "Scott, we have a problem" 

Scott Summers immediately switched to Cyclops mode, "What is it professor? Magneto, Skrull?" 

"No Scott, it's the IRS" 

Scott Summers stared at the professor. 

Xavier sighed again "That was a joke Scott, I'm only joking" 

"Oh, right

"Well, that's part of the problem, I think my x-men need a break, especially now with a new member on the team. You all need a chance to unwind and familiarize with each other again." 

"But we can't leave the mansion unprotected

"I've already thought of that. You will all go in shifts to my cabin in the Pocono's. At this time of year, it should be fairly quiet." 

"Fair enough Professor, who do you want in the first group

"Well, yourself and Jean, Betsy, Warren, Logan, Remy, Ororo, Rogue, and our newest member I think. That should be balanced enough."

"Are you sure that's wise professor?" 

"I'm assuming you're concerned with how our newest member will cope with …er…his company?" 

"Yes professor, maybe instead-"

"No Scott, it wouldn't be fair to leave him behind." 

 "Well then-"

 "I'd like to see you try and stop him from going" 

 "Then remove the instigator of the probl-"

 "Scott, she can fly, you won't get far." 

 "Right, so that's it. Me, Jean, Betsy, Warren, Logan, Remy, Ororo, Rogue, and Joseph." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's it for now! Please R&R! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~


	2. Seating Arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot J

Warren and Betsy were the first to arrive on the jet, after Scott and Jean of course. Next Logan and Ororo, Logan was carrying Storms bag and they were talking seriously. Joseph walked up the steps next, but on his own. He put his bad in the overhead compartment with everyone else's and looked for somewhere to sit. Why did the Professor send him with the "couple group" Everyone here has been paired off" he thought grimly.

Suddenly someone bumped into him, breaking his glare at the people in front of him.

"'scuse me sugah!"

"Oh,hello Rogue! I didn't know you were in this group" I thought it was all co- all full" Joseph did not finish his first though because the sight of a familiar trench coat had caught his eye.

Rogue flashed a grin, "no such luck hon! Ya can't get rid of me that easy!" She stood on her tiptoes to try and jam her over packed bag into the small overhead compartment as she spoke. Suddenly, a partially gloved hand was placed over hers "Allow me, chere," Gambit, at a higher height, had a much easier time sliding the bag into the compartment.

Joseph turned away with a barely concealed snort, "how ridiculous" he thought "the woman has super strength and can fly! There was no need for Gambit to do that, talk  about marking your territory!" He rolled his eyes before taking a seat.

Scott, who was watching the episode from the front of the jet, caught the eye of Wolverine, who's super senses had heard the entire conversation. It was going to be a long flight.

Rogue turned around after thanking Remy who only winked in response. She sighed as she quickly took in the situation. Scott was standing in the aisle looking serious talking to Logan, also looking serious. Storm was listening and frowning slightly from her seat next to Logan.  Joseph was sitting on his own a few rows ahead, with Betsy and Warren one behind him on the opposite side of the aisle. Rogue knew she was in a predicament. Her and Remy weren't *fighting* just a little cool with each other after one of their usual rows. She was comforted by the fact that Remy had made the first move this…after all, she had hurt him this time, when he was only trying to help. To anyone else, it would have been nothing, but his assistance with her luggage said a lot. After all, she didn't need the help, but it was nice…chivalrous…all the same. If he was still angry, he would have charged it with kinetic energy and blown it up in her face. She smirked; she loved his flair. But then she remembered…Joseph…she had been talking to him when Remy approached them. Was that the motivation for his action? Which brought Rogue to her predicament. Joseph was sitting; Remy was behind her. If she sat with Joseph who had shown more than a normal interest in her ( and the entire team knew it) she would be sending a nasty signal to Remy that she was still angry with him. If she took an empty seat on her own, Remy was sure to sit with her, telling Joseph to back off. Or…a thought occurred to Rogue, Remy wouldn't sit with her at all, sending a mixed message to Rogue and telling Joseph that she was fair game, which she wasn't. She sighed. It would be much easier if she could knock their heads together and sit wherever she wanted. Or better yet…

She strode up the aisle, her heels clicking on the floor, past her and Remy's usual seat, past Logan and Ororo, past Scott, who stepped out of her way. She smiled and greeted them "Mornin, y'all! You'd wana lighten up a bit, this is supposed to be a holiday!" She came up behind the empty seat beside Joseph and kept right on walking.

"Mornin Jean!"

"Good Morning Rogue…good move"

"thanks sugah" Rogue winked at Jean as she took a seat in the copilots seat and prepared to help Jean take off. Let Scott worry about where to sit! Jean smiled, they didn't call her Rogue for nothing!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remy sat in the last seat and smiled to himself. Well that certainly put everyone in their place. As he looked around the plane, everyone was smirking. They had all felt the tension of the situation. Remy and Rogue hadn't imagined it. Well, everyone was smirking except Joseph, who was looking at the back of Rogues head with a blank look on his face. Remy's black and red eyes flashed "be careful, mon ami; elle est mon amour* an' you play wit fire, you gon' git burned"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oohh Remy gets mean! I love it! What about you guys? PLEASE REVIEW. I know it's shallow, but reviews really motivate me! I don't speak French and I know its hard for people to understand what Gambit is saying, so I will have a little reference guide on the bottom of each chapter if I think it's necessary, here's the first of many!

*my friend, she is my love.

Again, please review!


	3. Misunderstandings

Authors Note: Hey, just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my earlier chapters, I really really love getting reviews!  

_Caliente: hehe, I love your fics and I strongly recommend everyone read them! Glad there's confusion, that's my job! I'm the sphinx minx __J___

_ Roguelebeaux003: glad you're interested! So far no one is a big fan of Joseph, but don't worry, you'll probably be calling for his head on a platter soon! ___

_Brazos: Thanks very much, I'm still not entirely sure myself where I'll be taking it!___

_ Ishandahalf: Thanks so much for your review! Sounds like you're not a Jospeh fan huh? Wait until u read the next few chapters!_

_Lizzy From JQ Board: Thanks very much, I try to update as often as I can!___

Disclaimer: Well I just went shopping, so although I don't own the X-Men, I do own this plot and a new pair of boots! Along with a few other things I probably shouldn't have bought!

****

**Just a few things you should be aware of!******

_Thoughts___

telepathic talking 

::actions::

**emphasis******

~*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*~

Remy sat in the last seat and smiled to himself. _Well that certainly put everyone in their place. _ As he looked around the plane, everyone was smirking to each other. They had all felt the tension of the situation. Remy and Rogue hadn't imagined it. Everyone was smirking _except Joseph_ Remy noticed. Joseph was looking at the back of Rogues head with a black look on his face. Remy's black and red eyes flashed _"Be careful mon ami, you play with fire, you gon' git burned" _Remy was interrupted from his dark thoughts by a soft voice and a hand on his shoulder.

"May I sit here?"

"Of course Stormy"

"Don't call me that."

"O.k Stormy"

"Don't....o goddess, why do I bother?" Storm sighed as she sat next to Remy

"Why do any of us?" Remy responded, the humor in his voice gone.

"What's wrong Remy, what has happened?"

"The usual Stormy, the usual"

"Was it a very bad fight?"

"I wish it was a fight! Rogue never cries during a scrap like she does during our arguments" Remy ran his hand through his hair as he remembered the night before

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So in other words, maybe your power reflects your need or desire for anot'er person, n dat's why when you kiss'd Cody, you took so much outa him. You desired him, you needed him" Remy finished his theory with a flourish of his arms. He had put a lot of thought into his theory and wanted to know what she thought. _"Remy you're so smart, now that I have you, I won't ever need anyone else_" Remy figured that would be a nice response…

Rogue spun around from packing her suitcase, to face her lover. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked furious.

Remy dropped his arms "So um….dat's why you don' take so much from people any mo', you're not…um…insecure…?"

"Is that so, Remy LeBeau? Ya think ya know it all dontcha! What am ah to yah? Some science experiment? Is that all ah am? Ah was a challenge for the playah, that's all ya wanted me for in the beginning!

"Ah Chere, don't be like dat-"

"Shut-up! Ya think ah'm some kinda **leech!**  Takin from other people what ah need to fill some void in mah life? Ah'm NOT, I'm a PERSON, not a challenge, not a leech! Don't ya dare try ta blame me for this…this…curse! Ah can't help it!" At this, Rogue slammed her fists onto her desk. The legs couldn't take the sudden force and the solid pine legs buckled. As the desk fell with a crash, Rogue sunk to the floor No one could wind her up like Remy LeBeau, she hated him for it sometimes. "Ah hate this, ah hate you thinkin' I'm some greedy parasite suckin love from otha people"

"Dat's not what I meant chere" Gambit sat next to her on the floor. They both had their backs leaning against Rogue's bed. They were facing the desk with the splintered legs "I was jus' sayin dat you're a stronger person now, you know who ya are, you know who loves you 'an in case you don' leme remind you, you're mine, I do and wit me!"

She sighed, frusturated with herself for snapping at Remy, she patiently tried to work out what he said…"So that's why ah took so much from Cody? Because ah wanted him? And Carol? Because ah was so young, n so naïve, and so needin of love that Mystique promised me? Makes some bita sense Cajun, you been readin those psychology books again?"

Remy LeBeau looked down at the woman beside him. All he could see was the top of her head. Her brown hair, recently cut short, was pulled back into a ponytail. There were a few loose strands hanging down, but most of them were mixed with the brown ones pulled back. When Rogue looked up at Remy, wondering why he didn't reply, there were tears in her eyes

"Ah chere, don't do dat"

::sniff:: Sorry, sometimes ah can't help it...why do we always do this to each otha? Always fightin, takin offense, we always hurt each otha!" Rogue burst out

"Dat's your problem chere, I ain't tryin to hurt ya!"

The invulnerable woman Rogue let the tears fall as she rested her head on Remy's shoulder. He put his arm around her and wiped the tears from her eyes. They sat like that for a long time in silence until Rogue fell asleep. Remy lifted her into the bed and covered her with her duvet before leaving the room

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remy shook his head slightly to snap out of the memory. Storm had politely let him daydream, she didn't interrupt or inquire what he was thinking about. She had a farely good idea. Truth be told, they were nearing their destination and Storm had noticed Joseph, clad in dark jeans and white shirt, approach Rogue's chair. While Remy was off in his own little world, Joseph had started a conversation with the teams Southern Belle. "_Oh dear_," thought Storm "_it's going to be a long week_" She though back to Joseph's arrival in the mansion. His likeness to Magnet had made everyone, especially Wolverine, wary. When Rogue volunteered to show him around, Gambit joined Wolverine in the paranoid corner. But Storm knew that Rogues intentions were genuine; she had got along with Magneto best out of all in the group. She was super strong, could fly, and if he tried to kill her or anyone in the school, he'd have a damn hard time beating her. Perhaps the only person better suited for the job was Logan, but no one was leaving those two alone in a room together!

Remy touched Storm on the arm "we're hittin turbulence Stormy, strap yourself in, it may get bumby"

Amused at herself for falling into her own world as Remy had done, she gave a half smile "indeed, my friend, it undoubtably will"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should sit down sugah, we're hittin some turbulence

"Right, so what do you think?"

"O hun, I dunno, why don't we see how it goes when we get there?"

"Fair enough, see you later" Joseph smiled and returned to his seat. When Gambit hadn't made any move to talk to Rogue, he took a chance and made the first move, half expecting a charged joker card to land between his shoulder blades the whole time. But no, Gambit wasn't the type to hit someone when their back was turned, or was he? Hard to know. Joseph knew very little about the Cajun…he'd been in the mansion for a little over two weeks and they'd only shared pleasantries on the few rare occurrences they'd met each other. He had noticed Remy's eyes narrowing when Rogue had volunteered to show him around. He had asked the Professor for a description of the members, which Xavier provided. He described all the members of the team and when he had finished, he remarked "Jean and Scott are married, and I'm afraid I've been in this office for over two hours, so I'm not up to date on the situation with Rogue and Remy. So now, why don't you meet the team?

In the two weeks Joseph had been in the mansion, he'd grown to really like Rogue. He knew she wasn't interested in him as anything more than a friend, but he hoped to convince her otherwise. He was certain that the only reason Rogue was with Remy was because the thief was the only one bold enough to show Rogue any affection in her young life. So she reciprocated, grateful for the attention. Joseph knew that given the opportunity, he could rival Remy in Rogues eyes. He had just invited her to come fishing and she agreed that sounded great, "Logan is always hilarious trying to catch a fish. He gets too impatient when Cyclops is catching bigger fish, faster. He sometimes snikts them and trys to make it look like the hook was caught in the fishes side." Joseph had then said he had hoped they would go on their own. Her attitude quickly changed and she fobbed him off with her "buy myself time" excuse. He sighed as he fell back into his seat. Still waiting for the flying joker.

AN: that's another chapter! What did you all think? Please review, even if you hated it, otherwise I feel like I'm wasting my time…so please review! 


	4. People, Pasts and Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men, only my plot and my twisted way of thinking

Thanks SO much to everyone who reviews, I really can't tell you all how appreciative I am!

_ KelticDream13: Glad you like the story. I'm not a big fan of short chapters either, usually I break them up when I'm typing them so I can update more often, but don't worry, longer chapters are ahead! There will be some fur flying, but I won't say whose!_

_Alyx: Yay! You read my fic! Glad your "intrigued" Please keep reading! _

_GiniaTm: Thanks very much, hope you continue to like it :0) _

_Caliente: Ah yes…we are the see-saw reviewers! __Gracias por el review! (something like that!) um…me gusta que escribas para mi fic, muy simpatico!! __That was so gramatically incorrect somewhere my Spanish teachers head is exploding!_

_T: Don't worry, me neither buwhahaha_

_Ishandahalf: LoL! I just might steal that little plot line. If you hate him now, wait until the next chapter or two! It's not a problem, it's a perfectly normal reaction for any R+R supporter!_

**"Honor and Consequences" **

**by The Sphinx Minx**

"Alright buckle up y'all!" Rogue shouted to everyone on the plane. Remy had just left to sit back down. Half an hour previous they had all moved from their various seats. Everyone except Joseph had moved around joking and laughing with each other, looking forward to a hard earned vacation. When Joseph had sat down and Jean confirmed with Rogue she was fine flying on her own, Jean moved back to join her teammates and Remy soon moved into her vacant seat.

"Good Mornin' chere"

"Mornin Remy, havin a good flight?"

"Yea, de view is nice"

"Sugah, we're too high to-oh…"she smiled at Remy when she glanced at him and realized he wasn't referring to the countryside

"So what's the story chere?"

"What do ya mean?"

"now now mon amour, let's not go back go back to dem games, yes?"

"yes…I mean no…damn Gambit, the things ya do to mah head! And before ya make some smart ass comment about what else ya do to me, you should know the entire team is listenin tryin to figure out what our deal is"

The chatter behind them quickly picked up to an unnaturally high level.

"An' what is de deal wit us chere?" Gambit was tired of the games they played, the indirect comments, the innuendos. It was past that now. This was time to be serious.

"I duno, Remy, Ah'm sorry ah I was harsh on ya last night, but ya know how ah get when it comes to mah powers." Rogue decided that it wasn't time to make an offhand joke, she too, felt that it was time to get genuine, or get out.

"oui, chere, oui" They had said it all, in their own little language. When Remy asked what the deal was, he really was asking if she was still angry, angry enough to break it off. Her apology for the overreaction was all he needed to hear. Joseph was no threat. She had eyes for him alone, and he, her.

'Oh wait chere…we're together? O yea, I forgot it's Saturday!" Rogue punched him playfully on the arm, "stop messing Swamp Rat!"

"Alright chere, here's what I t'ink. Now don't git mad and crash de plane!"

Everyone on the plane tensed. Jean prepared to run up and grab the controls.

"I t'ink we're fine on our own, we've proved that"

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"but I t'ink other things…people, our pasts, our powers, make everything complicated and dats life, but sometimes it's hard dealin wit' all of it at once. Not many have to deal wit all three from de same person at once."

Rogue took her hands off the controls to hold Remy's, the plane's occupants tensed again. Rogue looked over her shoulder, "Will y'all CALM DOWN! I know how'ta fly a plane, now don't make me holla at ya again!" The chatter on the plane quickly reached a high level again, but died down once more when Rogue spoke.

"Remy, I always told ya that ya didn't hafta stick around, Ah know ah've got baggage, Ah'm worse than a bellhop! Shh sugah…"she interrupted Remy when he attempted to speak. Ah understand if ya want out. Ah won't lie and say it doesn't hurt, but ah understand, an' I still love ya." 

Remy brushed off what she said with a snort, how could he make her understand? They always confused things between each other! "River rat, let's not let anyone come between us, let's not let any past secret come between us, and that leaves us wit only this to come between us," Gambit held up her gloved hand "deal?"

"Deal"

"Good…now chere…one more thing…Joseph"

All eyes on the plane swerved to the white haired man on the left of the plane, who downcasted his eyes.

Rogues voice was warning "what about Joseph?"

Remy started to get angry "you know he likes you, you're de only one on de team he talks to, an' de way he looks at you-" Remy took a deep breath and lowered his voice, "I don't like competition."

Rogue laughed as she touched Remy's face with her gloved hand "is that a lil bit of the green eyed monster I see shining through those demon eyes? Don't worry Remy, Joseph is jus mah friend. Ah know what it's like to be an outcast, to not be trusted. Ah can relate n he appreciates that. Please Remy, don't make it anymore than it is"

Remy couldn't explain his feelings, his jealousy, his suspicion. He forgot how naïve Rogue could be sometimes, she always looked for the good in people, the innocence, the good intentions. Remy had been around the block a few too many times to be so optimistic, and yet…

"Chere, I don' like it, an' I don' like him, but I'll give you your space wit Joseph, but he'd better not try anythin'. I'd never take away your friends chere, but all I'm sayin, I don' like competition and I might not be held accountable fo' my actions"

Rogue laughed again "Alrite Cajun, and ta show mah appreciation, ah'll stop takin that picture of Sek out of your wallet! You're jus friends right?"

"Sek? Sek who?"

Authors Note: Well that's another chapter done! Don't worry, the next one is MUCH longer, it as long as all the other chapters so far combined!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! Just click and acknowledge that you read it, and a lil sentence saying what you think, or what you want to see better next time!


	5. Strike One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the voices in my head, and they're for rent if anyone feels they don't have enough

The Lankey Yankee: Nice name! Thanks very much, it would appear you and I have a similar sense of humor…be sure to let me know when your Gangs of New York cross fic is up. Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories list!

GiniaTM: aww thanks, I love being a favorite :0)

T.: Ah see…you're glad Joseph is just a friend, but he has other ideas!

Caliente: Aww did you think I would have Remy and Rogue fight?? Maybe later…but this is a good chapter for all you Joseph haters out there :-) And you're right, it is a small house, for mansion, imagine what happens when they are crammed into a cabin!

Ishandahalf: LoL, your reviews are great, they always make me laugh! Thanks for the gold star ::shines star proudly:: If you think Joseph was bad before, you're gona HATE him by the end of this chapter! But you won't have to kill him, Remy's more than ready!

AN: Just so you all know, I'm going to try to update every Friday :0)

Now, don't forget! 

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

telepathy

::actions::

**"Honor and Consequences" **

**By The Sphinx Minx**

Joseph stepped off the plane and took a deep breath. He loved the fresh air, the nature. It was starting to get a little stuffy on the jet, claustrophobic even. But then, the atmosphere on the plane was so tense, it was no wonder he felt almost dizzy.

So everyone knew he was falling for Rogue…that certainly didn't help matters. He had heard about Gambit and Rogues past from various people, almost everyone had a story to tell about their rocky relationship. Everyone except Storm and Wolverine. 

When Joseph asked Storm if she could help him learn about the team, she happily obliged, giving him a brief history on each team mate, but she tactfully told him no more than was necessary. It was "an incident" in Caldecott County that drove Rogue away. Remy's past was described as "complicated, if you want to know more, I suggest you ask him, I don't want to give you any incorrect information. Let's just say Remy has a history as a thief and a charmer.

Joseph had of course heard this before but it didn't help him learn anymore about the Cajun or how he captured the rogue's heart. Wolverine was even less helpful. He knew Wolverine still didn't trust him but he figured he'd risk it. He approached him one day in Harry's "Well bub, not knowing much about my past means I don't go diggin up other peoples, don't seem fair." Wolverine knocked back the rest of his beer, wiped his mouth, and left the table then.

_Well that certainly put me in my place_ Joseph thought. He had no guilty feelings about falling for Rogue, he was entitled to a life as much as the next guy, even if he is, or was, or isn't Magneto. As far as he concerned, Remy was just what Storm said, a thief, but Joseph intended to fix that, to return Rogue's stolen heart.

Then, breaking him from his thoughts came Cyclops shout "Joseph! Line up, we're passing the luggage in a chain!" This seemed like the stupidest thing to do in Josephs opinion. Why didn't everyone just carry their own bags? But he soon learned that the luggage passing was a game, more than anything. Rogue, being last on the place was the first to handle the bags.

"Y'all ready?!" she shouted. They formed a pretty long time from the jet to the cabin. Rogue, then Gambit, to Wolverine, to Psylocke to Cyclops to Phoenix and then Warren to Storm and finally Joseph, who practically ran off the plane and was closest to the cabin. They were spread about 10 meters apart.

Rogue grabbed the first bag; an old rucksack that looked like it had been through the mill a few times. Rogue winked at Remy, and threw him the bag so it flew high in the air. As Wolverines bag fell to earth, a lone sock fell out. Remy waved away Wolverine when he went to pick it up. Joseph didn't understand what everyone thought was so funny; people were laughing and snickering behind their hands. Remy picked up the bag and yelled, "Here ya go Wolvie!"

But instead of catching it, Logan snikted his claws, let the edge of the bag fall onto them and before the bag lost momentum, he quickly threw the bag to Betsy who hit it away with her telekinetic katana and hurled it at Scott who gave it a small blast of optic beam. Just enough to carry it over his wife's head into Warrens arms. The sock promptly exploded leaving bits of cotton all over the place and Warrens black face blinking. The team burst into laughter and Joseph understood. Rogue intentionally unlocked the bag to Remy could charge the sock and the X-Men version of hot potatoe ensued. Next thing, everyone switched places, running and flying all over the place. When everyone stopped moving the game began again, this time involving a fast paced bag passing with thunderbolts striking the ground around them, courtesy of Storm. More scattering, this time Jean made everyone think they were upside down with the ground above them and the sky below them, it made for an interesting game of catch. More shrieking and laughing as everyone switched around again. The game continued until every bag was outside the cabin door, none of them in proper condition anymore. As the team walked laughing and congratulating each other on their moves, Joseph finally started to feel a bit more comfortable. When he looked at the team, he no longer saw couples paired off, they were all mingling with each other, joking ad teasing each other. "Ya know who's the best at this game?" Rogue asked

"Kurt!" they all answered. Joseph was the only one who hadn't yelled the answer so Rogue explained "You try playing with a teleporter who's also an acrobat! Kurt thinks it's hilarious to grab various people and bags and rearrange them. He does it so fast that one second you're throwing the bag, the next…BAMF…the same bag is hitting you on the head.

"Oui," said Gambit rubbing his head "Kurt is de king of de travel game, he even has a lil song and dance he does when de rest of us are staggerin' around de place from dimension jumps n baggage bumps"

"It is truly a shame the whole team could not have a holiday together "Storm sighed.

No one could really think of anything to say to that, and they were silent as the filed into the cabin which was more than large enough for everyone. When everyone walked in, they were in a large living room with a stone fireplace. Beyond was a kitchen with many cabinets and a large fridge. To the left was a hallway. Betsy dropped her bag and ran down the hall "Girls bag this room!" she shouted in her soft British accent after flinging open one of the doors to reveal a bright room with a large bay window. There were two King sized beds, two large dressers, and a desk. The other girls filed in, dropping their bags in a pile in the corner. The boys followed them in admiring the room. When they turned to investigate the other room, Scott stopped to turn to Jean. "you know…I'd hoped, since we're _married _ we'd be exempt from the boy-girl separation."

Betsy appeared over Jean's shoulder "Tut tut! Scott! You should know better than anyone…"

Rogue appeared over her other shoulder; "rules ah rules!" Jean shrugged as she laughed and said "Sorry Scott! And the three girls slammed the door in his face. The four other men stood in the hall looking at the door and listening to the giggles on the other side. "My God, you'd swear they were 16 again!" 

Warren laughed "No, Scott, they always act like that, they just pretend to be grownups sometimes" The men laughed as they moved their stuff into the room. There was also two king sized beds and the men dragged out an additional fold out single bed from one of the closets.

All the X-Men met in the large sitting room later in the day. "So, my friends, what shall we do now?" Storm inquired.

"Well…" Logan started "I'm going fishing, anyone can come."

"I think we will, will we luv?" Betsy looked up at Warren who agreed, he was looking forward to some down time.

"I'll do de cookin for ev'ryone t'night" Remy volunteered

"Ah'll h-"Rogue began before being interrupted by Joseph

"Um…Rogue…I was hoping you could show me around the grounds since I've never been here before, if you don't mind?"

"Oh…ah…sure sugah" Rogue agreed

Do not worry Remy, there will be people in the area Jean reassured Remy telepathically. He gave Jean a small smile. He had promised Rogue after all that he would try to be friendlier to Joseph, but that didn't include letting him lead her into the woods on her own after nightfall. It was like something from a bad scary movie! Remy mentally laughed at himself _As if **anyone** ever led the River Rat **anywhere!**_ _She goes where she damn well pleases when she pleases! _But the unsettling fact to Remy, and if they were truthful, to the rest of the team, was that if Joseph was really Magneto with repressed memories, or even a clone, what was to stop him remembering and taking out his rage on the closest unsuspecting X-Man? Which was why Jean reassured Remy. There was strength in numbers. It was only Jean's support that stopped Remy from refusing Joseph's invitation for Rogue. Which he knew would have only made her more determined

As Jean spoke to Remy, Storm volunteered to help Remy cook. As he thanked her, Jean once again interrupted his thoughts Remy, Logan wants you to know that he'll be around in case "the bub tries anything funny" Remy thanked her again and gave the smallest nod of his head to Wolverine to acknowledge that he got the message. He was greatly reassured, and not for the first time was he grateful for the X-Men, for all they did for him, and Rogue. _An' as much as I don' like it, Joseph is entitled to de same chance_ Remy thought grudgingly as he stood to start preparing dinner. All the others stood as well to go to their various destinations. Rogue zipped up her knee high boots she had peeled off after their arrival. When she stood, Joseph held her jacket to help her get into. She quickly slipped into it, afraid his hand would touch her bare neck. "'k sugah! Lets go!"

They walked along in the crisp Autumn evening, chatting easily.

"So isn't the cabin nice? Ah can't wait for dinner, Remy's the best cook, even if he does like thin's a bit spicy bu-"

"Rogue, tell me about your past" Joseph didn't mean to be so abrupt, it was unlike him, but he didn't want the conversation to turn to Remy LeBeau. And he was craving Rogue, he wanted to know all about her, everything, he wanted to love everything about her.

"There ain't nothin' worth telling sugah, lets leave it at that"

They walked in awkward silence for a while before Joseph spoke again,

"Why don't you tell anyone your real name?"

"Come on sugah, a smart guy like you musta read Shakespeare "What is in a name…"

"Rogue, you don't really believe that is an adequate explanation do you?"

"Remy told me that once…We got inta a fight 'bout our pasts and ah told him ah'd tell him my name if it meant that damn much to him, but he told me he didn't care about the words, the name, he wanted to know the person the name belonged to, then he told me that Shakespeare quote"

They walked in silence for a while as Joseph tried to figure out how to explain that that was all he wanted too. He spoke again;

"You're lucky, you know…I don't think you realize how lucky"

"With Remy?"

"**No**!" Joseph spat _how hard is it to get away from that blasted Cajun?_ "No" he repeated, calmer, "I mean you have the memories of your past, you know what happened, what you did. I have none of that. I'm only told of the atrocities Magneto committed and I'm being held accountable for them. I see the way Logan looks at me, the way everyone looks at me…except you."

Rogue decided she didn't like where the conversation was going so she made moves to head it off. "Give everyone time, be patient, none of us were accepted right away, you earn your passage on this team."

"But it's not fair, **_I_** didn't do the things everyone thinks I did. I have no memories. You should cherish your memories, even the bad ones. At least you have them. One day you'll forget your real name and then you'll realize I was right, don't deny or hide from your past, embrace it!

Rogue stopped walking. "Yea I got my memories!" She pointed to her head "and about four dozen other ones as well, ah have so many of other peoples, that ah'm afraid if ah think about them too much, they'll take over! If ah think about the little girl ah used to be, she'll take over, and ah don't wana be that lil girl anymore! ah'm Rogue! Ah'm strong! Don't tell me about mah life! Ah have enough voices up here! Don't talk bout things ya don't understand! How dare you judge me! Ah gave you a chance n this is what ya do? Stuff your friendship!

Rogue was shocked at the tears streaming down her face; she ran past Joseph toward the cabin and as she ran in, she collided with Remy who was going outside to call everyone in. He grabbed her by the shoulders and said something Joseph couldn't hear. Next thing, he heard a growl behind him, but when he turned, nothing was there. Joseph walked to the cabin where he met Remy at the front door

"Dat's strike one, homme, but dis ain't baseball, you make my fille cry again, n you out." He walked back inside

Joseph sighed, _that didn't go well_

Authors Note: Phew! That was a long chapter! The next one is much shorter, though. But it'll all average out in the end! Now I think after all that effort, I deserve a review!


	6. Apologies

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, and the desire to take over the universe is mine too…although others may share.

Thanks so much again to everyone who reviewed! Welcome to the new readers J Is everyone ready for some serious Romyness?! Read on!

KelticDream13: Oh-ho! Not much gets by you…yea that was Wolvie, glad you're enjoying the story! I have no clue how to do Remy's accent, just throw in some d's and take out some h's and dere you go!

Rogue151: hehe, you knew it was Logan too…I''m dealing with some smart readers! I'm the same, don't really HATE Joseph..like ishandahalf…but since I'm a Romy supporter, he tends to get beaten up a lot :0) I'm glad you liked my theory, I thought it was a realistic conversation they would have, because lets face it…it really effects them. 

GiniaTM: I love your fic, update soon! Don't tell me to update, I'm going to update every Friday, whats your excuse? :0)

Ishandahalf: LoL, I laughed so hard when I read your review. Don't like Joseph eh? Well the Joseph bashing takes a bit of a break cuz the real plot is starting, but don't worry, Remy and Wolverine will never trust him and that means fun :0) hehe I loved Remy's last line too, *can I say that? Can I compliment myself???*

T: Glad you love it :0) please keep reviewing!

Caliente: hehe, why haven't you updated?!? I liked how the X-Men looked out for Rogue too, so I tried to emphasize that they consider each other family. Actually, Joseph was just looking at everyone as couples, he wasn't looking at them as individual people, I did that to show how left out he felt.  But I'm up for some RoLo (Ororo, Logan) if that's what the people want!

**"Honor and Consequences" **

**by The Sphinx Minx**

The team sat around the blazing fire munching the gorgeous, if a little spicy, food. There was some chatter, but it was subdued.

After Remy's threat, Joseph had gone into the cabin, when he didn't see Rogue in the 

living room he figured she was in the girl's room. He knocked on the door, 

"Rogue…it's Joseph…are you there?"

"Come in" came a call beyond the door.

Joseph opened the door and saw Rogue sitting at the desk, leaning the chair back against the wall with Ororo sitting cross legged on the edge of the desk. She slid off when Joseph came in "Dinner will be ready soon Rogue…Joseph" She gave him a nod hello as she passed.

"Rogue, I want to apologize. I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's ok Joseph, ah think ah over reacted a bit, but ya don't understand, n it's not your fault, no ones told ya, but ah have a messy history and ah don't like diggin it up. I like where ah am in life, ah'm happy. You're upset because you don't have your memories, n that's a shame, but you shouldn't go preachin'. After all, Logan doesn't know his past n' ya don't see him waggin' his finger at me or Remy. We're makin' a new life for ourselves; you should do the same. Forget about the past, you have a future. Come on, ah don't wana hear anymore about it, all right? Let's go to dinner."

Logan looked around the room at his fellow team mates, The holiday was supposed to be a chance for everyone to unwind, but Charlie had thrown the cat among the pigeons when Joseph had been included in the group. What was the professor playing at? This was no holiday no matter how much everyone tried to relax. The thoughts of a repressed Magneto in their midst's put everyone on edge. Wolverine gave a little huff, (wolverine doesn't sigh!) at least Charlie had put Joseph with possibly the best team without seeming suspicious. He had sent a telepath, a telekinetic, five flyers, two nearly indestructible, and some of the strongest offensive members of the X-men. Not to mention the people here would be able to detect if Magneto's memories, and hatred resurfaced and if Joseph was acting different.

The little incident in the woods confirmed that Joseph wasn't Magneto-yet. But it did make Wolverine dislike the little sleaze even more. He was close to Rogue, he knew she trusted him beyond everything, even Remy. Although she loved the Cajun, Wolverine was always the same, solid, dependable, Logan, with his gruff manners, but protective nature. The Cajun was not always the same, nor was he dependable. He would go running around the place on "guild business." Logan still wasn't sure what to make of Remy LeBeau, but his heart was in the right place, and that was important to Logan. _Gambit would never intentionally hurt the team. Joseph's another story, he doesn't have any ties, or bonds, with the team like the Cajun does_. Wolverine had heard the conversation in the woods and didn't understand what Joseph was trying to get at, digging Rogue's past up. Wolverine gave another huff, he was no good at this "feelings" stuff. _I'll ask 'Ro later_. At that moment, Storm touched him on the shoulder, "Logan, care to join me for some stargazing?" Logan put down his plate and agreed.

The two wandered outside and sat on the porch.

"Ever wonder what else is up there Logan? Friends? Enemies? There is so much we don't know."

"Darlin' I'll start worryin' 'bout what's up **there**, when I can stop worrying 'bout what's in **there**" he pointed toward the cabin.

"Logan, Joseph has not given us any reason not to trust him completely"

"He hasn't given us a reason to trust him either. If he made an attempt with any of us, then maybe. But the only time he's ever spoke to us was when he was sniffin' 'round 'bout the Cajun and Rogue. Speakin of which, is she alrite?"

A slight frown creased Ororo Munroe's head; "She calmed down almost as soon as she reached the cabin. I'm not sure what Remy said, but it seemed like Joseph simply unnerved her, unintentionally I'm sure.

  
"What makes you so sure darlin'?"

  
Storm gave a little laugh "isn't it obvious? He's crazy about her."

"Yea, so?"

"So he was probably inquiring about her and Remy's relationship and touched a nerve."

"Well..'Ro to be honest, I heard the conversation-"

"Logan! Rogue would be furious if she knew you were spying on her!" Storm reprimanded.

"I wasn't spying! I was keepin' an eye on her!"

"Wolverine, when did you get so soft?"

"I duno, but you'd better not tell anyone" he joked, Ororo smiled. They heard laughter from inside the Cabin.

"Anyway…" Logan growled "as I was sayin…I heard them talkin' n he was askin' awkward questions about her past and her name. She told him back off, but he kept pushin' n started preachin' 'bout embracin' the past. Rogue heard enough, n flew off."

"hum.."

"What's on your mind 'Ro?"

"Well Rogue seemed to be unusually sensitive about her past, but that could be resulting from her latest row with with Remy. But I think I may understand what Joseph was hoping to do."

"Well please enlighten the rest of us, we're dying to know" Scott and Jean joined Logan and Ororo, it was Scott who had spoken. His arm was around his wife's waist, but he looked troubled. The strain of team leadership showing, even on their holiday. Jean closed the door to the cabin so they could not be overheard as Ororo spoke.

"Well perhaps by learning more about Rogue's past, he was hoping to learn more about her, by knowing her name, he would know more than any of the rest of us, and have a sort of special bond with her."

"Well that's ridiculous! Who cares what her name is? Isn't all that matters who she is now?" Logan asked, incredulously. "And why was he nosing about the Cajun?" 

Jean spoke this time, "Well, I figure he's hoping to learn what makes Remy tick What is it that she is attracted to, and replicate it, or show her he can give more. It would appear he is very eager to win her affections.

  
"So he wants to learn why those two are attracted to each other? I could tell him that, they're intent on making each other miserable!" They all laughed, sometimes it certainly seemed that way.

"So what was all that laughing about?" Logan asked.

Jean smiled, "Remy stood to do the dishes, I told him I'd help and he said "no no Jeannie! Sit sit! I have a dishwasher. Come on Rogue, do de dishes! So she said "oh ah'll 'do de dishes' all right! I'll break them over your thick Cajun skull" She proceeded to throw them at Remy, Good thing they were plastic or we'd be eating off the table!"

They certainly seem right for each other sometimes don't they?" Scott commented.

"Yes, and the rest of the time, my friends, they seem perfect for each other" Storm replied

Authors Note: Awww wasn't that cute Romyness? Next chapter the action starts, this isn't just a romance fic ya know! And as always please review!


	7. Battles Within

AN: Enough messing around! Things finally get interesting…you didn't think this would be a simple Romy angst fic did you? Muwhahaha

Sorry for the late update. My internet was down all weekend L but I'll update again on Friday, I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and all other twisted thoughts.

**Alyx**: Hehe thanks :0) I'm actually almost done with this fic, I'm updating miles behind what I'm writing, I did that so that when I get writers block (which I have) it won't effect the updating…which I already managed to mess up!

** Remy's Angel**: Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter. Sorry about the quotation marks, I'll be (to steal from Caliente) UBER careful from now on! I kinda like that the other X-men nose in about RR, I think it's realistic that their friends would be dying to know what was going on, but you're right, it could definitely be annoying! As for the RoLo, I know I said I'd try to write some in, but I honestly can't. I wish I could, but I can't think of anything to write. I'm completely open to suggestions from any RoLo fan as to what to write…In fact…tell ya what, email me at simplydevilish85@hotmail.com with paragraphs, or situations, or quotes involving RoLo and I'll do my very best to add them to my fic and of course you'll get credit for it. And because I'm feeling nice, that goes for all you Kurtty fans as well! Anyone else? As for the stargazing, that will be important in the next chapter, you'll see J

** Keltic Dream**: all my chapters are going to be about 1500 words from now on I believe, sometimes a bit more, sometimes a bit less. That's just the way I had to break it down so sorry if that's too short for you! LoL, hot potato with Joseph? We'll see J and you're right about something _explosive_ happening as well. This isn't just a Romy fic ya know! There's a plot too!

** Jukebox**: You guys should start your own little "we hate joseph club!" Glad you liked the romyness! Nah, I won't turn Joseph evil, I want to keep it as close to character as possible while still make him annoying to the RR fans out there!  

** GiniaTM**: hehe I love the little fights they have in the comics as well, I think it shows their sass :0) 

** T**.: Don't worry, Joseph takes a bit of break from the limelight now that the plot is starting. 

**Demonic-Gambit**: The voices are all yours! I'll talk to them about rates, but they're dying to get outa here, it's a little cramped. You're another Romy supporter huh? My my there certainly are a lot of us! 

**Chacreed**: Like I said, feel free to email me with RoLo suggestions; I'm completely open to ideas! 

** Caliente**: now that I've stolen your UBER word, I guess I can't complain that you didn't update...but I will soon if you don't get a move on! To hold me over, I'm going to reread bishops chapter in Mutant Diaries, I think that's my favorite... 

** Ishandahalf**: ::takes notes...right...effort is bad...got it:: LoL it amuses me to no end how much you hate Joseph! And I got another gold star! That's TWO! ::shines stars proudly:: I'm afraid the Joseph bashing takes a back seat frow now on, but there are moments, I promise!

** Rogue151**: LoL Jean and Ororo kicking each other around the place? It could happen! As for the action, you'll just have to wait and see! 

** The Lankey Yankee**: I don't think I'm being unfair to Joseph because basically, I can see his point. How would you like it if everyone hated you because of something you supposedly did but actually didn't? I think he has a right to be upset and uncomfortable with a team that have known, and got on well, with each other for years. I don't think it's whining. And I decided that in my fic, he was going to be more assertive than he was in the comics. After as, as a Magneto clone (which he doesn't know he is yet) he should have some of Magnetos backbone.  I don't think he was a fool…he's taking a chance, challenging Gambit. Showing Rogue an alternative. Why not? And if you still don't agree, I'm going to get Ishandahalf on you! :)  just kidding!

So…for all you out there who didn't read my responses to my reviewers, I'm going to say it again…

Email me at simplydevilish85@hotmail.com with paragraphs, or situations, or quotes involving RoLo and I'll do my very best to add them to my fic and of course you'll get credit for it. And because I'm feeling nice, that goes for all you Kurtty fans as well! They can be from comics or things that you've thought of yourself.  I'll take anything, don't be shy! You could stick it in a review if you wanted as well.

Some things to be aware of…

telepathy

_thoughts_

**emphasis**

Honor and Consequences             By: The Sphinx Minx 

"What's that?" Scott said suddenly, pointing to the night sky. They all looked up at the bright blue speck that was growing larger.

 Storm rose from the ground; "I will clear the clouds so we can view it better."

"No Storm, wait!" Jean reached for her friend's ankle.

Suddenly, the blue light turned green and exploded. The light engulfed the forest, the cabin, and it's occupants. Scott closed his eyes to shield them as he heard Jean shout his name;

 "Scott!" he opened his eyes to look at her, but could see nothing. She grabbed his arm as he heard a small crash and Betsy's exclamation "Bloody 'ell!" 

Scott blinked a few times to clear his sight, but to no avail. A few seconds of chaos passed and Wolverine spoke.

"I've got Storm, Slim" he growled somewhere from his left. He heard Warren calling to Betsy frantically to wake up and Scott quickly realized the women must be unconscious. 

"Who's got Rogue?" he shouted, as he tried to figure out who was behind this, whatever "this" was.

"Who d'you t'ink?" Came Remy's snarl from inside the cabin.

When Scott and Jean had left, Elizabeth offered to help Rogue clean up the mess from the flying dinner plates. Rogue was picking up the plate from in front of Joseph when the green light engulfed the team. She stood up, hands on either side of her head, clutching her hair. "Remy!" she gasped. 

He barely heard her over Betsy's cry, but when the light had burst through the walls and roof, she had unconsciously stepped toward him, and for that reason, Remy was looking at her when she gasped his name and grabbed her head.

He felt a bolt of energy shoot through him painfully, but he never took his eyes off Rogue. He saw her eyes roll back in her head, her lids close, her arms dropped, and she tilted back, one stilettoed boot raised in the air as she fell backward toward the fire. He leapt forward, natural reflexes taking over, and grabbed one of Rogue's wrists. He touched the material of her usual elbow length gloves, covered by a long sleeve jumper and felt the drain that contact with Rogues skin usually caused. _Not again, not ag—n_…the familiar feeling of helplessness as his consciousness flickered; he was losing his self, his soul, to this woman. His energy flowed out of him and he struggled to pull back, to keep his memories, his feelings, his life force. As always, a futile attempt. But at least he knew she was alive. He mustered all his strength; it would do no good for them both to fall into the fire, and pulled her toward him. Already the draining was easing as he heard Scott call "Who's got Rogue?" and ticked off at the whole situation, his fatigue, his sudden power surge, the inexplicable light, he snapped his irritated response. 

Remy looked over at Joseph, who was sitting up, gasping. Warren was looking at the bright red katanas in Betsy's hands. They were at least twice the length of usual manifestations, and she had never been able to manifest them while unconscious. Eventually, they flickered out of existence and Warren approached her cautiously. Logan entered, carrying Storm, and Scott followed, carrying Jean. Scott still had his eyes closed, but there was an eerie red behind them.

The men stood there, holding their teammates at a complete loss what to do. Their telepath was out of commission and they now had only one flier. Their leader appeared to be blind and Logan was acting unusually jumpy, jerking his head each and every way listening to sounds no one else could hear. Remy didn't feel the usual power fatigue after a touch with Rogue. He felt normal, in fact, he felt almost more powerful than normal. He felt as though if he didn't blow something up fast, he himself would explode.

            Jean stirred first, and gave a little moan. Scott felt around for the couch and eased her down. She opened her eyes, which grew wide; she clutched her flame red hair and looked like she was in intense pain. "SHUT-UP!" she screamed. The image of the phoenix flared up from her skull, lighting everyone in a warm glow. They all froze; they had never seen Jean lose control like this. "STOP IT! SHUT-UP!" She started rocking as Scott knelt next to her, suspecting what was going on. He coaxed her to calm down and focus on rebuilding the mental barrier between her thoughts and the thoughts of the other people around her. It took around ten minutes for Jean to regain control. She was still shaking as she surveyed everyone around her. She focused on Betsy and closed her eyes. She didn't want Betsy to awaken to the sheer horror she did. Screaming vicious thoughts. Warped voices threatening to overtake her. Absolute chaos. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life. Jean Grey always figured she had relative control over her powers…until now.

As she attempted to ease herself into Betsy's mind, the woman known as Psylocke screamed in pain, still unconscious. Jean had slammed her way into Betsy's mind and she felt as though she would explode. Jean cursed herself for her carelessness and proceeded with caution.  She eventually reached the part of Elisabeth's mind she was searching for. The part where a telepath builds a wall between their conscious and the consciousnesses they are in tune with. She saw Betsy; dressed in her Psylocke uniform, struggle to maintain the wall. Jean, who was in her Phoenix costume, saw the mental images of the other people pushing against the wall as it moved further into Pyslocke's consciousness. Jean knew what was happening, the same had happened to her. Her mutant ability had grown and her mind was not ready for the power. She moved over to Betsy, who was getting pushed back as the wall moved toward Psylocke, gaining more and more of her consciousness. As Psylocke was pushed back, the ground she slid over moved under the wall and fell, as though a waterfall, into a black abyss. Jean quickly formed a mental bond with Betsy and encouraged her as Scott had done to her.

As she was doing this, she felt a tug in the back of her mind signaling that another consciousness was awakening. It was Storm. Scott! Ororo is waking up, but it might not be pretty!

yes darling… we noticed the blizzard and the lightening bolts, anything we can do to help?

Right now, Betsy's my priority, her telepathy seems to have returned to a certain extent, and she was unprepared for it. She's much too dangerous and fragile to let her do this on her own. Get someone to talk to Storm, soothe her.

Like who?

I don't know Scott! Look, I have to help Betsy or her telepathy may drive her insane- and with that, Jean cut off the conversation, stinging Scott's brain.

"O.k…. we need someone to…erm…soothe Storm" Scott said awkwardly.

When lightening bolts had started coming out of Strom's fingertips, Logan had laid her on the couch where Jean had been. So far the only one showing no sign of resuscitation was Rogue.

"I'll do it," Remy volunteered "but…Rogue…"

"I'll take her" Joseph spoke for the first time, earning a glare from the Cajun, Joseph had done nothing to earn Remy's trust. But he hadn't done anything to show he didn't mean well either. A hurricane speed wind blew the windows out and as they shielded themselves from the flying glass, Remy gave in. He handed Rogue to Joseph and walked over the Storm, arm over his face to protect his eyes from the flying objects. Storm's eyes were wide open, but completely white. Her lips were moving, but no sound came out of them. She seemed to have lost all control of her weather manipulating abilities or maybe she was relishing in them. Remy knelt next to Storm, took her hand and started talking to her. 

He decided the best way to reach Ororo's mind was to call up old memories that would hopefully snap her out of it. So he spoke to her about the first time they met, and various other memories.

Deep in Storm's mind, she was standing on a small patch of grass. All around her were various forces of nature. When she turned to control one of them, the one she turned her back on overpowered her. Sometimes, she felt as though she was going to freeze to death, or get blown off her little patch of grass. It was just her verse nature. Blackness surrounded her. Then suddenly, something flashed above her and Storm stopped her battle with nature to stare. It was like watching a giant television screen. ***FLASH***

She saw herself sitting at a table smiling at her friends around her. It was her birthday and they were singing outlandishly, most off key, all at different points of the song

***FLASH***

She was surrounded by a beautiful garden…her garden, she realized.

***FLASH***

The memories started coming faster until they covered the blackness and smothered the storms around her. Ororo smiled as she saw each happy memory replay before her. Then she heard a deep rich laugh and Storm reached for the warmth. Her eyes blinked and when she opened them again, they were back to normal. She grasped the hand in hers and whispered a thank you to Remy. She sat up and looked around. There was glass all over the floor. She stood on shaky legs and Logan offered his arm to help her balance. Betsy was leaning against Warren. Joseph was laying a still unconscious Rogue on the couch Storm had just vacated. Jean was holding Scott's face, the red still burning behind his closed lids. Remy and Logan each seemed normal.

"So," Warren said, "anyone have a clue what is going on?"

Joseph was looking at Warren as he spoke, but he thought he saw Rogue open her eyes, so he quickly looked down at her. He figured he must have been imagining it because he thought he saw crystal clear blue eyes look back at him, but when he looked, they were closed. He was going to say something but decided against it. After all, Jean was no doubt in touch with Rogue's consciousness and would know before anyone when Rogue would come to.

AN: Ok…I know it wasn't the _longest _chapter in the world, but that's it til Friday I'm afraid!


	8. Coming Home

AN: Well, I know some people aren't updating because FF.nets search is down, but fair is fair, I said I'd update every Friday…so at the risk of sacrificing reviews, I'll keep my word. Although I didn't have time to proof read so please excuse any typos 

**T**: It was very chivalrous of the guys to help out wasn't it? It wouldn't have been very nice if Wolverine had let Storm fall from the sky and go splat though…J 

**Caliente**: Ok, thanks for the loan of UBER, I felt it suited the situation, but the time has passed and I realize I have to let it go…it's ok…I'll be alright…just update! I sympathize, I'm having writers block. Can't figure out how to end this fic! Uh-oh

**Remy's Ange**: Apoc hum? That would have been cool, but no go I'm afraid. Beast gives an explanation to the eyes soon though.

**Ishandahalf**: I guess if you're the X-Men nothing freaks you out anymore! And because I try to be unpredictable (the whole sphinx minx thing) Rogues amplication of powers will not actually effect her absorbtion…don't worry I'll explain all in the next few chapters. But it would have been no fun if she just sucked up everyone in a 5 mile radius! And I hope you're happy, can't get the X-Men TAS song out of my head…du-du-du-duuu-du-du-dum-dum! O boy. I have to go read February 15th, I haven't read it in ages, sorry!

And same as last chapter…

Email me at simplydevilish85@hotmail.com with paragraphs, or situations, or quotes involving RoLo and I'll do my very best to add them to my fic and of course you'll get credit for it. And because I'm feeling nice, that goes for all you Kurtty fans as well! They can be from comics or things that you've thought of yourself.  I'll take anything, don't be shy! You could stick it in a review if you wanted as well.

Some things to be aware of…

telepathy

_thoughts_

**emphasis**

Honor and Consequences           

  By: The Sphinx Minx

"So," Warren said, "anyone have a clue what is going on?"

"Well" Jean said slowly, she glanced at Rogue "I thought I felt something…never mind…it would appear that everyone's powers have been effected in some way. But it seems the women were affected differently from the men. We seem to have had our power boosted, but you men seem to have regressed in control."

"Great," muttered Scott, "we're 15 year olds with out any control again?"

"Pretty much, some of you, such as Warren, never really had any control to lose, so they weren't effected, others, such as you Scott, feel the power is uncontrollable."

Remy spoke "I felt de same way, a complete overload. But why have the belle's 

passed out?"

Ororo spoke this time "because whether we realize it or not, we have some mental wall between our powers and our minds that prevents us from being consumed by them. I would lose my sanity if I were not able to block out the call of each and every aspect of nature. I would hear every raindrop, feel every cloud, the sensations alone would be overwhelming"

"Likewise with us telepaths" Betsy nodded, "even though I lost my telepathy, I still remember having the mental walls to block the constant stream of thoughts we are bombarded with. When Jeans power was boosted, the barriers weren't strong enough, when mine were boosted, I didn't have any barriers, so we were not prepared. And…well…you saw what happened, it's very frightening to be knocked out of your own bloody head."

"So why hasn't Rogue awakened?" Warren asked

Jean replied, speaking mostly to Remy, "Rogue has a similar situation to us telepaths. She must form a barrier between the people she's absorbed and her own consciousness, but…" the redhead frowned and looked at Betsy who continued;

"Rogues not a telepath. When our powers went on steroids, she shouldn't have had a problem controlling the other consciousness. She isn't in constant touch with them. They are only residues; there is no reason why they should suddenly overpower her. But we could be wrong, she could be unconscious because her body is trying to control the absorbing ability. It could be trying to balance itself."

Jean spoke again, "the problem is that we can't know for sure until she wakes because Rogue's mind is impossible to scan."

"Her absorbin' ability is defin'tly more powerful. I touched her arm n she absorbed my power through de material, it felt like I hadn't changed at all. I hardly felt a difference"

"Neither did I." Joseph spoke for the first time. The team turned to look at him, almost forgetting he was there. He continued "when the light hit me, I felt a wave of pain, but I didn't lose any control."

Wolverine replied "well, bub, how much control do you reckon you had?" 

"I reckon I have enough to stop that admantium from flying into my hands." 

"Stop it! Both of you! Joseph, there is no need to threaten Logan," Storm snapped. Scott broke in "Wolverine, refrain from the comments, they aren't helping." Wolverine turned his attention to Phoenix, 

"Jeannie, what are we gona do with Rogue? We can't stay here with her in this condition."

"Not to mention the fact that we don't know what other effect that light had, who caused it, or why." Scott said, eyes still closed, red still burning furiously behind the lids. 

Jean replaced the ruby quartz glasses on his face with his Cyclops head gear. 

"Honey, I've put on your fighting glasses, they're stronger and should be able to counter any blasts. Don't forget, you aren't more powerful, you've just lost control." 

Scott winced, "you're really great for a guys ego, you know that?" As he spoke, Scott slowly opened his eyes, blinked, and opened them properly. The red behind the lids faded. "Alright, everyone to the jet!" Remy stepped toward Rogue and reached to pick her up. Joseph took the hint and left to pack his clothes. But after he disappeared down the hall, Remy didn't move."

"What's wrong Cajun? 'Fraid she'll drain you?" Wolverine questioned, puzzled at Remy's actions. Why scare Joseph away if you're not prepared to step up? 

Remy paused, reluctant to tell, but he knew Wolverine could be trusted, especially when it came to Rogue. "No! I t'ink she pulled most of my power upgrade into herself when I caught her, but I can feel it buildin' up again, n I don't want to overload her, or shock her wit' too much energy."

"Easily solved bub, I'll take her, worse she can absorb from me is my healing factor, n that never did the darlin any harm." Remy flashed his trademark grin 

"Merci" and left. Ororo moved to let Remy pass down the hall and smiled at Logan holding Rogue.

 "Should I be jealous?" Wolverine looked surprised and before he could respond, she smiled and lifted a bag "Come, I have Rogues bag, we shouldn't waste any time."

As Remy walked down the hall toward the room to get his bag, and Wolverines, he remembered the hot potatoe game from earlier that day. He remembered her wink as they thought of the same trick. Her brass at taking the pilots seat. Her tears after her walk with Joseph. Her fiery temper when he called her his dishwasher. And now her unconscious body, perhaps her shattered mind. Maybe she absorbed everyone in the cabin at once and was overwhelmed, her conscious lost forever? _No…no I can't t'ink_ _like that_. Remy was just heading toward the door of the jet when Logan appeared. 

"JEANNIE!" he roared. Jean came running from the cabin, Remy quickly made to move from her path. When she reached the steps of the porch, she pushed off and flew to the jet. Remy ran in after her. When he arrived in the mediroom in the back of the jet, Jean was holding her hand near Rogues face, but shook her head, obviously frustrated. "I still can't get a proper reading."

"What happened?" Remy demanded.

Jean took Remy's hand and guided him to a seat. "Logan said that Rogue woke up, but was delirious. After opening her eyes, she smiled, then yelled and collapsed again. It's a good sign Remy, even if she is a little confused, She was probably having a flashback, which means she is starting to come to. We'll know more when we reach the mansion. You're welcome to stay with her during the journey. 

"Merci, Jeannie" Remy thanked her. She rose, touched him on the shoulder and left, closing the door behind her.

(AN: I was going to end the chapter here…but I'm a nice author!)

***3 weeks later***

"Henry…any update on Rogue?"

"No Professor, but all the others seem to have returned to normal with a few exceptions. But everyone is getting used to the changes, Psylocke is enjoying her telepathy again. And everyone else has stabilized as well as could be expected." Henry McCoy responded.

"Thank you Henry."

As the mutant known as Beast left his office, Professor Charles Xavier sighed as he turned to face the window. To lose a member of his team…in such a manner…was heart wrenching for the great telepath. And to have been unable to help her control her power, his promise to her upon arrival? He felt he had almost completely failed this particular mutant. Almost. 

Xavier comforted himself with the fact that the young woman known only as Rogue had found happiness at the mansion. She found acceptance, a family, and even love. All which would have been impossible if left in the cruel world. Her parasitic touch  would have branded her one of the more deadly mutants, she would have been killed before leaving her teenage years. She certainly came into her own after being on the team for so long. She was force to be reckoned with on and off the battlefield. 

But the nearly invulnerable woman has fallen to an unseen foe. For an unseen reason, from an unseen source. Indeed, as soon as his group of X-Men returned from the cabin, Xavier had ordered immediate updates on all satellites, unusual spacial activity, and knowing he was stretching it, any reports of unusual nuclear activity in the area. It is not a simple thing to cause an X-Gene to malfunction, or a mutant regress. There was no trace of anything unusual in any brain scans, making the search for the cause even more frustrating. 

He almost would have thought they had dreamed it, or ate some funny Gumbo, had it not been for Rogue's inexplicable condition. Which was growing increasingly worrying by the day.

Since her arrival, she had not remained unconscious. She had awoken often, but different reactions each time. Sometimes she smiled, other times, cried, last week, she grabbed Remy's hand and whispered, "help me." Remy Le Beau was nearly going out of his mind with worry and frustration. Especially since each time Rogue's eyes opened, they were a different color. Henry McCoy kept reassuring Remy that he was studying her brain waves and the eye color change probably represented the next consciousness trying to take hold, but seeing as they were only residues…whisper psyches…there was no fear that one would actually win. Hank had even gone as far as to say, "perhaps she is facing demons from her past one by one and when she defeats them, will be at peace with them finally." He had been trying to reassure Remy, but his words had quite the opposite effect. The Professor had been told by Ororo the conversation between Joseph and Rogue and Xavier felt Henry's words, though well intended, may have reminded Remy of the pain Joseph caused, and the possible responsibility he may hold.

Remy Le Beau stood in the middle of the Danger Room, clad in his usual combat boots, dark pants and a white wife beater. He was wearing his uniforms head piece to keep the sweat and hair out of his eyes. He spun his bo staff. Gambit intended to have a hard workout. He found it was the only way he slept at night. He had to drive his body to exhaustion. He called to the computer

"Codename: Gambit. Password: 74837-728 Comput'r run sequence 343-567374"

As the Danger Room began to hum into action, another, gruffer voice, spoke. "Comp, this is Wolverine, password 78616, abort all programs.

Remy turned with a snarl "what do you t'ink you're doin?"

Logan replied "Jus thought you'd like to know the darlin's woke up."

Remy said nothing, just turned, grabbed his trench coat and ran from the room. Logan smirked, "that's what I thought…computer, this is still Wolverine, I think I'll give sequence 343-567374 a try."

AN: Ok that's it for this week, everyone, please review and don't be afraid to email me with RoLo Kurrty or any other pairings you would like to see!


	9. Reunions and Regrets

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviews, especially since FF.nets been kinda wacky lately. I know it's frusturating for readers to find stories, so I really appreciate this everyone!

Sage of Dark Magic: You hate Remy!? O dear…

Weapon X 61: Thanks for the compliment, and you're 100% right, Joseph was not responsible (just to clear that up) Aww poor Wolverine! I don't like to think that he was spying as much as looking out for Rogue! Sek is a woman who fell for Remy and they may have had a thing for each other, but I believe Remy was just flirting and that he was really still in love with everyone's favorite Southern Belle.  Ace of Spades huh? I'll have to keep that in mind, thanks!

Red Hue: I can't make anyone happy! The chapter has to end somewhere after all! I try to update every Friday, just so you know :0) hehe, with those hints, looks to me like you're a angst reader!

Demonic-Gambit: Another Joseph hater joins the ranks! Welcome, you should fit RIGHT in with the rest of my reviewers :0)

T: Ah yes…glad she woke up…but who know's what she has to say!

The Lankey Yankee: Hum…thanks for the idea…I think I remember that, did Storm have a funky mohawk?

Ishandahalf: hehe, I got that review from you mailed to my email at least 80 times from ff.net. They're having a problem with their e-mail I guess! Seems like everything is getting curiouser and curiouser !

Rogue151: Hey Friday's here again! That wasn't such a bad wait was it!? Interesting theory…you'll have to wait and see!

Remy's Ange: I'm glad you liked the RoLo comment, I've been racking my head trying to think of what to do for them, and that one just kinda popped into my mind. I thought it would be like something Storm would say. Classy yet coy you know? As for the Scott/Jean interaction, I'm REALLY glad you liked that because sometimes I feel that they are often categorized as these boring people, but I felt that they are in love, and they aren't just X-Men, so they should tease each other a bit! 

AN: You're all going to hate me by the end of this chapter…

Honor and Consequences 

**            By: The Sphinx Minx**

**Chapter 9: Reunions and Regrets**

_Thoughts_

**emphasis**

telepathic

Remy Le Beau ran down the hall, trenchcoat in hand. He weaved in and out of students and didn't even notice when all the female students gave him a second look of appreciation. Usually he couldn't resist a wink at them, but this time he wasn't even paying attention. So many thoughts were going through his head. He was worried, delighted, terrified and so much more. He was so preoccupied that he nearly ran past the medilab where Rogue was staying. He deftly grabbed the door frame and pulled himself back. He looked in, and saw Rogue sitting at the bay window, team mates and friends surrounding her. They were all chatting happily. Jean turned when she heard Remy and quickly tried to usher everyone out. They left eventually, calling wishes of fast recovery to the Southern woman. Rogue waved and looked out the window. Not the reception Remy had been hoping for.

When everyone had left, Rogue continued looking out the window, showing no recognition of Remy's presence. He stood just inside the door, still in his training uniform, trench coat clutched in one hand. He decided to speak up.

 "Welcome back chere" 

That seemed to catch her attention, it was almost as though she didn't even notice he was there. She looked at him and still said nothing. But Remy noticed something was different, wrong…her eyes weren't their usual startling green. They were a crystal clear blue.

 "Chere, your eyes…?"

Rogue finally smiled "Ah've had a rough few weeks Cajun, it's like Beast said, whoever is challenging me for dominance, no matter how weak, reflects in my eyes."

 "Who's challengin' you now?"

 "Henry, Bobby, Ororo…a few people show up every now and then."

 "So what happen'd to you dese last few weeks?"

 "Ah could ask you the same thing" Rogue snapped, quickly changing the mood of the conversation.

Obviously taken aback, Remy was temporarily speechless, "chere, I've been here day and night! I was worried sick, no one knew what was goin' on in dat head of yours!"

 "Yea, then how come each time ah woke up, even for a lil bit, you were never there!"

 "I was Rogue, you gotta believe me. Or I was in de Danger Room."

 "Ah'm sick of your lies! Who were ya runnin off with when I was fighting for my life? The only people I remember are Joseph and Logan!" Rogue's eyes flashed green but quickly returned to blue. "How could ya Rem? Do you know how much that hurts? Do you even care?! You left me! Whatever we had, it's in the past, this isn't working, I'm not gona let you keep hurtin' me!  Get out! Ah need to focus on clearin' my head, Ah don't need any worthless distractions."

Remy stumbled backwards out of the room. Whatever he expected, it wasn't this. Such hate and anger. He couldn't see himself ever reconciling with this woman. Remy Le Beau walked back to the Danger Room to work out and clean his mind of the awful reunion.

He didn't even notice that he passed Jean in the hall who was standing discreetly against the wall. She saw the stormy look on his face and wisely decided to remain silent. She could only imagine what had happened. What was is Scott said about them making each other miserable? She took a deep breath and walked into the medi-lab. Rogue was still by the window. Wide blue…no green…blue again eyes starting out. Jean cleared her throat Rogue blinked and looked over. "What?"

 "Are you ok?"

"Yes…anything else?"  
  
  


"No…"

 "Ok then….bye"

Jean left the room surprised by Rogue's abruptness. _She must be feeling unwell…_she could be excused for her rudeness.

***3 Weeks Later***

Everyone was in the kitchen chattering and making breakfast for themselves. Various shenanigans were going on. Juice phasing through glasses, hovering eggs, flying forks, frozen milk, bamfing bacon. Eventually, everyone settled down at the huge table when Rogue walked in. Two and half weeks ago, she had been given as clean a bill of health as the rest of the team from the cabin. None were completely perfect, the effects of the light still lingering. She still seemed eager to join the team. 

When everyone saw Rogue, they didn't shout their usual morning greetings "good afternoon sleepyhead!" "Hey lazybones!" or "Hey Rogue, what time zone ya on?" because over the last few weeks, she had become easily irritated and often snapped at her team mates. They thought her bad mood would pass, but it continued. She had managed to brush off, annoy, or snap at every single member of the team at one point or another since her return. At first, they all defended her to each other "Must be a result of the power boost" "She had to focus on fighting the other psyches, who knows how bad they are." "It can't be easy for her." "Mebbe she resents us for bein' in her head." But eventually they stopped trying and let her get on with it. 

Rogue settled down next to Joseph and poured herself a bowl of Special K cereal, but didn't add her usual three spoons of sugar. Remy had passed it to her one morning, impulsively, while reading the paper, thinking she had been too out of sorts to ask for it herself. 

She gave him a look that would kill, said "you think you know me so well doncha Cajun?" and slammed the sugar bowl on the table. No one passed Rogue anything anymore.

Jean stood up, and announced that the Professor wanted everyone in the Danger Room in an hour for some scenarios, "Rogue, we have been monitoring your solo sessions, and the Professor agrees you are ready to rejoin the team." For the first time in days, Rogue smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott looked around at the X-Men before him…his team… Storm, Phoenix, Iceman, Rogue, Joseph, Gambit, Wolverine, Pyslocke, Archangel, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and himself Cylcops. One by one they entered the Danger Room in sweats, spandex, t-shirts, sports bras and headbands. As he scanned the team, he took a second glance at Rogue. "Rogue…erm….you've forgotten your gloves."

She stared down at her bare hands, looking furious with herself. "Ah'll go get 'em"

 "Not to worry Rogue, I don't need mine" Storm stepped forward in front of Rogue and pulled off her elbow length white gloves. Rogue accepted them quietly. The team worked through all the scenarios almost seamlessly. Rogue was her usual powerhouse self, bashing anything in her path with glee, but she seemed to constantly be a step behind the rest of the team. She picked up on their intent, their plan just a bit later, but never too late.

When Cyclops finally called an end to the exercise, everyone gratefully made their way to the locker rooms; it was well past lunch time and they were starving. As they filed out of the Danger Room, Professor X greeted them all from his wheelchair. When Rogue passed,  he called her back and requested a word.

"Yea Professor, what can I do for ya?"

 "How are you feeling Rogue?"

"Fine"

 "No problems?"

 "Nope."

 "I couldn't help but notice you weren't in your usual form this morning."

Rogue said nothing, so Xavier continued; "is there a reason why?"

Rogue finally burst. "I'm sorry if I ruined your precious exercise with your precious team **Professor**, but the voices in my head have been a little loud lately, and seeing as the greatest telepath in the world can't help me, I guess I'm just gona hafta get used to it. And so will the rest of you!" She glared down at the Professor, white gloved hands on hips, blue eyes flashing. 

Xavier did not back down from the latest of many of Rogue's temper tantrums.   

 "Rogue, this latest difficulty you're having with the psyches you've absorbed may be reversible. I'm not saying that I can remove them all, but the light that has strengthened them, should be able to reverse the process.

 "What?"

 "I believe it's worth a try" Rogue snorted at Xaviers comment and turned to walk away. She spoke over her shoulder to her mentor. "Save it for one of the new mutants, ah've heard your promises before."

Professor Charles Xavier sat and watched the only mutant on his team he couldn't help walk down the corridor, trailing her gloved fingers along the wall.

A gruff voice interrupted his thoughts "Charlie?" 

 "Yes Logan?"

 "Want me ta' have a word with the darlin'?"

 "No Logan, leave her for now, come lets have some lunch." Xavier turned his chair and started moving toward the kitchen. Logan looked at Rogue sadly a second longer before following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She ran her fingers through her brown hair brown hair frowning as the white bits fell into her face. _Ugh, how ugly…I hate short hair, never mind that blasted discoloration_. She continued frowning into the mirror At least the blue eyes were a positive change. They looked out of place on this face; they belonged to someone else. They weren't Rogue's. She shrugged and looked away. Nothing could be done about that. What was it Gambit was always saying? _You play de cards life deals you, and den you improvise a little._ She would just have to get used to this recent change. Even if her head was starting to get a little cramped. She just needed to get away from this freakin mansion. All these people who thought they knew her, especially one Remy Le Beau, were starting to piss her off. She wondered what would happen if she requested a leave of absence? They'd probably refuse it based on her latest "medical condition" What if she just left? They'd probably come after her thinking she was kidnapped. She rolled her crystal eyes, These X-Men were so dramatic. She sighed again. She was a smart woman who would come up with a plan soon. Until then, she would just have to do whatever it took.

AN: Another chapter! YaY! So Rogue's back after a little absence. No Joseph hating in that chapter! And its…. over 1400 words! That's pretty much the average length of all my chapters, which is longer than some essays so don't complain!


	10. Lives That Go On For Days

AN: Welcome back to another chapter of Honor and Consequences! I just want to thanks everyone who's been reviewing, they are very inspirational, even though not everyone is happy with the way the characters are behaving! Can't say I blame you, if this was someone else's fic, I'd probably throttle them

**The Lankey Yankee**: Some interesting insight to Wolvie's type huh? You're writing a fic about JOSEPH!? By all means go right ahead, he is a cool character, but when it comes to Rogue and Remy, he is a hated person, right Isandahalf?  You don't like the "I don't have memories boo hoo hoo" Joseph huh? LoL no one does, but I figured they were legitimate feelings someone in his situation would have so there ya go. Good luck on your fic!

**T**. Joseph will be back I'm afraid, and read on for more Rogue attitude!

**Remy's ange**: Rogue's going through a tough time right now, as she said, whenever she woke up, she never saw Remy, that must hurt. I'm glad you think her feelings toward Xavier are justified, I always wondered why they never really covered that in the fics…

  
**Demonic Gambit**: Xavier tries to give Rogue a good talking to now, but it doesn't go too well!

**Ishandahalf:** ::cries:: I'm sorry, I've become the type of author I hate! Those mean ones who do mean things to Rogue and Remy! Although people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones Ms February Fifteenth ::grumbles:: that was cruel too! I thought you'd be happy that Joseph took a break from the fic, but NOOO all you do is crib n complain! ;-) hehe just kidding. Come on though, did you really expect a lovely mushy reunion? I told you I was into angst! Think of it this way…at least she didn't turn to Joseph, which was an angle I was considering before I decided that it was a bit much. Speaking of Joseph, I was reading Eventide's _Love of the Gods _ and I saw your review. LoL I laughed when I read it, you got so mad at Apollo that you were willing to compare him to Joseph?! That's pretty harsh! Since you're obviously such a Romy supporter, have you ever considered joining a Romy mailing list? You get to act crazy with other shippers and they don't call the men in the white jackets on you!

Hey…anyone seen Lexi (Caliente) lately? ::looks out on the horizon:: I haven't seen her, or got an update from her in a while…*cries*

**Honor and Consequences**

            By **The Sphinx Minx**

**Chapter 10: Lives That Go On For Days**

Remy was sitting in the living room with his feet on the coffee table flicking through the channels when Rogue walked in. He had expected her to follow the team into the kitchen and when she didn't he went to look for her. On his way he met Xavier and Logan in the hall, just after speaking to Rogue. The Professor had insisted he leave Rogue alone, not to seek her out. Remy agreed he wouldn't and immediately made his way to the TV Room. Odds were, she'd be there watching her soaps. It wasn't his fault if he accidentally bumped into her, was it?

So he wasn't really surprised when Rogue entered. Or when she continued to ignore him. That was her latest trick over the past few weeks. 

Remy decided to speak first, "Ladies choice River Rat, what d'you want to watch?" 

She turned to look at him with those strange, unfamiliar eyes that slowly froze from green to blue as she continued to silently look at him. The doctors on the team had repeatedly assured him that although unusual, this was nothing to worry about. The color just reflected the other psyches hovering. They explained it was like a scar. A mark of a previous injury. She could not change it even though the injury was healed. It was still unnerving for Remy.

She said nothing.

"Oh come on chere, it's one o'clock, you mean t' tell ol' Gambit dat you don' wana watch your favorite soap, what's it called again? Lives dat go on for days?"

"Days of Our Lives" Rogue snapped and then looked surprised at herself. She scowled as she sat down.

"Ah ha, de fille does have a voice. He changed the channel to Four, NBC. Marlena and John appeared on the screen deep in conversation.

"Marlena eh? So chere, she been possessed by any ot'er devils lately? Or was dat a once off? I suppose Belle n Shawn are de latest couple in trouble?" he teased.

Rogue stood up, face like thunder and she edged around the coffee table away from Gambit. "They aren't the couple in trouble Cajun, WE are! I told ya to stay away from me. You hurt me bad Remy! Ah'm tired of it all, you keep lettin' me down! Mah friends are supposed to help me…not let anything bad happen to me, but you did, you give me a hard time about Joseph and as soon as ah'm out for a while, you're gone! Ah'm puttin' and end to it once and for all. You're never going to hurt me again Le Beau. Ah'm tired of expecting the best and gettin' the worst, I deserve the best, I deserve everything. So stay away from me!" She ran the rest of the length of the room and slammed the door behind her. Remy sat in shocked silence for a few seconds, then;

"Didn't the Professor tell ya to stay away from Rogue, Cajun?"

Remy stood to face Logan "Non, mi ami, he said not to seek her out. I was here when she came in. Come Wolverine, have a little faith!"

Logan smirked, he hadn't expected to find the two lovebirds here, he actually trying to get away from them all. They were trying sometimes, especially Gambit. "You're a real smart ass Cajun, ya know that?"

Gambit made a mock bow "Oui," he straightened and sat back down on the couch.

All X-Men report to my office immediately Professor X's voice rang through their heads before either man could say anything else. Neither wasted any time, they quickly exited and made their way to the office. When they arrived, Cyclops was already there, sitting on his usual red leather chair. The rest of the team entered soon after.

"My X-Men, I have news regarding that mysterious light in the Poconos from a few weeks ago." The team leaned forward slightly.

"I'm afraid that as of yet, I still have no idea who caused the light, but I may be able to figure out what the light consists of, and why it wrecked such havoc on your abilities. It would appear that you were not the only ones affected by this mysterious light, humans too have had their natural gifts enhanced. A girl from Lake Adventure High School Track Team dropped her personal best from 2:25 to 1:50 in the 800 meters. From the same area, different high school, a 15-year-old boy has out slugged the entire boys varsity baseball team. This trend continues for various teenagers from various schools in the Pocono's area. The only thing they have in common is that they were all in a quarter mile radius of your location."

"So what do you want us to do Chuck?" Logan broke in.

 Cyclops gave Wolverine a withering look and faced the Professor; "please continue Professor…"

Xavier nodded. "I need a small team to go to various places in the wood and collect samples."

Jean spoke "What kind of samples?"

"Anything that we can compare to the norm. Such as dirt, animals, and if possible blood samples."

Gambit raised an eyebrow "you want us to steal blood from dese people?"

Xavier sighed "I would prefer to get voluntary samples but this is rather too significant to risk not getting all the necessary information. So if absolutely necessary, yes, Gambit, take blood."

Remy grinned "I love dis team more n more ev'ryday

Joseph looked at the Professor "who will be on this search and steal mission?"

Xavier sighed again, He didn't like the thought of stealing, but anyhow… "Well, we can't send anyone whose power is an immediate danger to others or themselves should the light strike again. Therefore, the telepaths, Phoenix and Pyslocke, are out. So is Cyclops, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Iceman.

There was a cry of protest from these members, some angry at being thought incapable of control their powers. Those who were there for the light the first incident were especially frusturated. Before the protest reached a serious level, a voice spoke from the back.

"Professor, I'd like to be exempt from the mission."

All heads swivelled toward the voice.

Xavier looked surprised "Why is that Rogue?"

"Ah feel ah'm a risk to the mission."

"Chere! What are you talking about?" Remy's shock reflected the rest of the teams.

Well, you saw how I was this mornin', ah'm too slow, and besides, what if my power went completely haywire and I…I sucked up everyone 20 feet around me!?"

"Well Rogue, if you feel that strongly, of course you are exempt, but please speak to me later." Rogue nodded, and Xavier dismissed the team. 

"Rogue…a moment?" he inquired.

The Southerner stopped walking and turned to face her long time teacher.

"Would you like to discuss what happened when your powers became magnified that you are so afraid it will happen again?"

"No…I mean…nothing special happened, I don't really remember."

Xavier was puzzled. So was Gambit, eavesdropping outside the door.

"Then why this sudden fear? You did no lasting harm to any of your team mates after the first incident."

"What do you mean 'lasting harm?'"

"Well Remy explained to myself and Hank that your power was magnified to the point where you could absorb though clothing."

"How the hell…excuse me Professor…how does he know all that?"

"Well he caught your wrist to prevent you falling into the fire when you lost consciousness and you absorbed some of his energy even though you were wearing gloves…but I'm afraid I don't understand. I was under the impression that you knew this, and thus your reluctance to do the mission?"

"Well I was afraid that whatever happened last time would be worse this time...Gambit was absorbed huh? Weird."

"What's that Rogue?"

"Nothing…nevermind Professor, are we done here?"

"What? Yes…yes of course, but Rogue, I just wanted to talk to you briefly regarding your outburst yesterday." Before she could interrupt, he quickly continued "I know I told you when you arrived that I would do all in my power to help you gain control over your powers. You can never know how sorry I am that we haven't been able to help you, but in a way, I'm glad you expressed yourself. Rogue, sometimes I feel that you bottle things up, only to have them explode. I've been expecting that particular outburst for a while now. Why have you never said anything before?"

"Sorry Prof, I was just a little frustrated with the training, I know you'll do whatever you can to help me. Now, can I go?"

"Yes Rogue, thank you."

Remy quickly moved from the door to avoid being caught. As he stood silently around the corner, the Professors voice once more rang through his head. Will the so-called search and steal team please report to the Danger Room Gambit sighed, despite the potential thieving; this mission didn't sound like it would be too interesting. Digging up dirt and raking leaves…he wondered what the Professor would say if he told them "Ah'd like t'be excused from the mission" like Rogue had done. He doubted he would have been so graciously excused Although, Remy thought, it was flattering that he Professor trusted him enough regarding his powers to let him go on the mission. He should sent Mr.Sinister a thank you card…_Besides, if my power did get outa control, Wolv'rine would have no qualms 'bout putting me outa my misery. A slightly comforting thought._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She closed the door behind her and blew out her breath. That was lucky. She had escaped a serious interrogation by the greatest telepath ever. Although he could try to scan her mind til he was blue in the…um…mind all he would get would be static. Still, it would not do to let the professor know how close it had been last time. She didn't want him suspicious about her or her powers. She could handle this on her own. And she was getting used to seeing those blue eyes on that face. She could handle the constant battles behind those eyes as well.  If the Professor knew how total control over her psyche had slipped, he would put her under constant medical monitoring. Try to help her mentally. What a waste of time. All the same, this light was dangerous, and she didn't fancy another trip into it's depths, no matter what. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you for assembling so quickly," Professor Xavier rolled into the Danger Room facing Gambit, Wolverine, Archangel, and Joseph. It was a small team, but considering the threat, the safest. Both Joseph and Gambit had been unaffected by the sudden loss of their powers. Xavier suspected this was because Joseph had very little control over his powers to begin with and because Gambit had been placed in a situation before where his powers had been magnified beyond his control and he had to regain command. Xavier believed if he briefly lost control again, he would regain it. Wolverine, fortunately, did not appear to suffer any effects from the light, save super sensitive hearing. Archangel contact with the light seemed to also have had no effect. And so, _this is the team_ Xavier thought.  Good God, what a group. It would be a miracle if they got into the jet without killing each other. Xavier had considered sending Jean as peacemaker. All the men respected her and she was fully capable of leading, but she had come dangerously close to losing her sanity last time. Too risky. It was a shame Rogue had backed out. As with Jean, she was respected and rightfully so. Wolverine and Rogue had an interesting relationship, purely platonic. In fact, Xavier had long suspected that Logan and Ororo had a…what the students called "a thing" for each other. Anyway, Rogue trusted Wolverine completely and he was very protective of her. As was Remy, there would be no insubordination with Remy around. And they worked very well together, fluent and smooth, as if they could read each other's minds. Rogue was the only person on the team Joseph seemed to have warmed to. No doubt she would have been a comfort to him, having her on the mission. Without her, Archangel would probably have to play peacemaker, despite his own personal grudges he may hold. Good God, what a group.

An: Wolverine just keeps popping up all over the place doesn't he? Kinda like the comics now…anyway…Phew! Over 1800 words!! That's a long chapter! There are fics shorter than that! LoL. So do the men kill each other or manage to fulfil the mission? Tune in next week, same fanfic channel, same fanfic time!


	11. Fire Drill

AN: Hey everyone, this is a repost of Chapter 11, but with the reviews this time. I'm still updating on Friday the 26th, so see you all then!

Caliente: Welcome back! The internet is an addicting thing isn't it? Maybe it seemed like you were gone longer because you haven't updated Mutant Diaries in a while ::casts an evil look:: Glad you liked the little RoLo comment, I'm really pretty clueless as to how to write them! Kitty Kurt n Bobby weren't effected but Xavier was afraid of what would happen  ie, bamfing to another dimension, permanent intangibility or freezing organs and dying, that kinda thing! 

Girl number 1: Wow, that's the best review I've ever gotten! Style and class you say? *blushes* Sorry it's a little confusing, it'll all be explained soon enough! I think Remy didn't object because she didn't give him a chance to explain, she just assumed the very worst about him. That can't be very nice. That's the story of their relationship isn't it? 

Remy's ange: Hehe I LOVE Days! And seriously, could they possibly drag things out any more?!?  Hum…sorry you didn't like the Joseph bits in the beginning, he pops up to the annoyance of Gambit a few more times, and actually almost kills the X-Men at some point *gasp* spoiler! Thanks for the mon ami correction, when I write the fic in my notebook, I write the things I want Remy to say in French, in Spanish so I know to translate, and that slipped past my notice! 

T.: Wolverine is definitely the person you want with you if you hafta slap some sense into someone! 

Ishandahalf: Ohhh I love Passions too! Charity and Cole and all that drama! Ugh, I haven't seen it in months tho, stupid foreign country not having American soaps! Rogue said she didn't see him there, so she assumed the worst. Lousy huh? Uber seems to have been added to everyone's vocabulary! 

The Lankey Yankee: If people tell me what kinda RoLo they want, I will provide! Ohhh I love Ultimate Xmen! Write the fic quickly! 

DemonicGambit: Yea, I think Remy would win the fight too…go remy! 

Disclaimer: I haven't had one of these for chapters! Whoops…I don't own anything except the plot!

Honor and Consequences 

**Chapter 11: Fire Drill**

By The Sphinx Minx 

telepathy

_thoughts_

**emphasis**

Joseph looked at his team mates. Mates…ha. They weren't friends of his. But if nothing else, Joseph was able to deal with people. He'd been doing it for awhile now, what with people hurling accusations and critical glances his way. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. He had no memories…but somehow…he knew. He knew he wasn't the monster some of the X-Men thought he was. Most of those X-Men were standing here in front of him. Lovely. They'd be watching his every step today. Fantastic. An appealing fate.

Archangel sighed. He looked around, seemed to him that he was the only stable person on this mission. The only one not too involved, or too intent to kill another member. Which may have been why he didn't share in their death glares to each other. Instead he chose to remain a discrete distance away. That was safest, especially since it looked as though he'd be playing peacekeeper. An appealing fate.

Wolverine didn't like it. Not one freakin' bit. And there better not be any crap on this little adventure. He was not the father figure to these men, he had no problem knocking a few heads together. The Professor must be losin' his marbles at his age to send this team. Now, he had nothin' directly against the Cajun, as long as he toed the line and didn't hurt Rogue or nobody there was no need for any…reprimands. After all, the X-Men was a place for second chances. For most people. Not Magneto, amnesia or no, some spots don't come out. Some people have gone beyond second chances. Charley disagreed, but that was no problem, Charley wouldn't be around on this mission. Wolverine could make his own decisions. An appealing fate.

Gambit fingered the playing cards in his pocket. He silently shuffled them though his fingers and pulled out a single card.

Queen of Hearts.

Anyone watching would have thought it was symbolic, romantic, but Remy Le Beau knew the whole time what card he was pulling out. The Queen of Hearts was always the last card he would throw, so it was on the bottom of his deck, made it easy to follow in the shuffle. Often, that meant all his hopes; his very life depended on that card. Which he supposed is symbolic and romantic in it's own way. Or was…Gambit looked at the card.

_Well chere, looks like you won' be wit' Gambit on dis one eh?_ He folded the card and put it in his back pocket. Out of sight, out of mind. Unlike the homme standing next to him. Gambit didn't have to worry about offending Rogue now, she wasn't having anything to do with him. If Joseph tried anything, Gambit had 52 other cards in his deck….Don't forget the joker. An appealing fate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, who's flyin?" Gambit looked at the three other men and decided it was best to get the basics out of the way. The rest of the journey continued much on the same line. Talking only when necessary and with short, to the point sentences. They approached the cabin where they had vacationed and Wolverine spoke.

"All right, two groups, one for blood samples, one for dirt and whatever else the Professor wants. Cajun, you're with me, people patrol. Wings? Take the newbie you're the gardeners today." No one responded, only stood up and silently exited the jet.

"Alright bub, how'dya wana do this?" Wolverine and Gambit were standing outside one of the public schools containing a student effected by the mysterious light.

"Well, if Gambit has an idea, but Charley won' approve...what d'you do?"

"Floors all yours Gumbo."

"Lil somethin' ol' Remy learned from Jubilee…" Gambit walked over to the fire alarm, charged a card and stuck it between the plastic casing and the wall. Seconds, a small explosion later, and sirens and lights were flashing in the school. Moments passed, and then hundreds of students filed out of the school chattering and laughing, delighted at missing class and wondering who pulled the fire alarm this time. No one saw the mutants hiding in the trees of the forest that surrounded the school.

Joseph and Archangel worked in silence. They were walking around the woods, looking for anything suspicious and so far hadn't found anything. Joseph sighed; "what exactly are we looking for?" Warren glanced up before responding 

"I don't know…mutant birds flying around with four wings?" Joseph didn't reply to Archangels attempt at humor. They remained silent for the next while. It was Joseph who spoke again. "Why don't we just grab some dirt, leaves, and call it a day, there's nothing-

-unusual here bub…everything looks normal ta me." 

"Ah yes homme, but dats de best part, no? We all look normal, but we're not, are we?"

"Point taken Cajun, so any hot ideas on how we're gona get to this kid?"

"We're not…" Gambit nodded his head toward two men striding out of the fire exit door, his hair flopping over the restraint his mask put on it. "dey are."

Sure enough, the Dean and the Principal strode over to a teacher, and with heads bowed, they spoke in hushed whispers. The teacher stood up straight and called into the group of teenagers massed before her. "Alan! Alan Morrison? Come here please!"

Wolverine and Gambit watched as a tall scrawny dark haired boy stepped forward. "Yes Miss Lyson?"

"Um…Alan, please go with Dr.Cruz, he has some things to ask you."

"Cajun, how the hell is this gona help us?"

"Homme, if its one t'ing Gambits learned, its dat some t'ings, dey never change, n when Gambit was young, if you a mutant…somet'in goes wrong? You de first on de list of suspects."

Dr Cruz and Alan left the crowd and walked to the back of the school in the deserted parking lot. 

"Why did you do it Alan." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

"Do what sir?"

"Damn it Morrison, don't play games, we all know about your…latest…freak incident." Alan stepped back from the Principal "wh-? I don't…there's not…noth-" Dr. Cruz stepped closer and minimized the gap. He lowered his voice so only Alan …and Wolverine could hear. 

"Listen you little freak, I know you pulled that alarm, you mutants are always looking for attention. Well let me tell you something punk. Not…at…my…school." With each word, Cruz pushed Alan back a little more until his back was against the wall of the school building. They were hidden in shadow.

  
"Right Gumbo, that's our cue." Gambit had been waiting for Wolverine's word, since he could only see some of the confrontation, not hear it. As soon as Wolverine spoke, the two men snuck out of the trees, up behind the Principal. Alan's eyes widened as the Cajun appeared towering over the short man in front of him. His jaw dropped when he saw Wolverine. He still has his eyes on Wolverine when Gambit tapped Dr. Cruz on the shoulder. Cruz spun around, furious at being interrupted in his interrogation. He looked into Gambits flashing red and black eyes and blinked. "Homme, **he** is not a mutant. **I** am a mutant," and to prove his point, Gambit reached into his pocket and drew out a card. It enflamed with energy and the shadows danced on the principals face. Remy snapped his fingers "'Ello? did you hear me? **I** am a mutant n'…"

"he...h…he…is not" Cruz finished.

"Correct!" Gambit looked delighted and he threw the card into the ground where it exploded. "Now we don' want you troublin' yo'self wit non mutants. So if we hear you givin' dis kid a hard time, we'll be back, n next time, my friend Wolverine will do de talking'" Cruz glanced at Wolverine and must have decided that he didn't like what he saw because he nodded and stumbled back, breaking into a run as he mumbled "Right…not a mutant..right no talks…right" Eventually, he disappeared around the corner of the building.

Gambit met Alan's eyes. The poor kid looked like he was ready to die of shock.

"Alright kid****we ain't lookin' fer trouble…we jus need a favor."

Alan nodded.

"We need a blood sample, we know you're not a mutant but somethin's givin you your extra abilities, n we're trying to find out what."

Alan nodded again, he seemed incapable of doing anything else.

"Remy pulled the needle from the inside of his trench coat and quickly drew the blood. When they left, Alan still hadn't moved.

"Gumbo, Charley ain't gona like dat."

"Charley don' needa know, we did our job, n put a racist in his place…all in a day's work."

Wolverine, Gambit, Archangel, and Joseph met at the jet with their various samples. 

"Right, the Professor said that we were to travel to the cabin together, in case anything goes wrong. So we're all here now, let's go." Archangel led the team through the woods and they appeared in front of the familiar cabin. Warily, they looked around, then up and around again. Cautiously they walked toward the front of the cabin when Wolverine roared. "Stop" Go back!" but it was too late. A green light appeared in the sky and as it engulfed the men, turned blue. 

Joseph felt more powerful than he had ever felt in his life; he fell to his knees. Metal. It was everywhere. He reached out to it willingly, it was his to control, he wanted to feel his power. He reached out.

And the other men screamed in pain.

Joseph reached out to feel the metal. The power! He reached out.

And the satellite moved from it's place in the atmosphere. It wasn't in space, no, it was much closer than that, and the metal plated technology was moving closer.

As the satellite moved down closer to the earth, responding to Joseph's call, it light intensified over the X-Men as they continued to scream in agony.

Miles away, the Professor, with Cerebro, grabbed his head. They were all in such pain, what could he do? What had he done? He had sent his X-Men to their deaths. 

Wolverine was on all fours on the ground. He knew what he had to do; Joseph was somehow pulling the light down on top of them. He had to be stopped. No matter what. Wolverine staggered to his feet and started to stumble toward Joseph but stopped. He looked down. His skin was ripping open and sealing itself again. The pain was unbelievable. Almost unbearable. Then, the worst came. He could feel his bones stretching as they tried to break out of his skin as his claws did. His entire body was screaming. Wolverine didn't realize he was as well. As his body destroyed and healed itself at the same time, he collapsed.

Archangel was laying face down on the ground wishing the Lord would just put him out of his misery. His wings were growing, and enlarging. His back couldn't take the strain, Warren Worthington felt as though he was going to snap in half.

Gambit. He looked at his fallen team mates. They had all completely lost control of their powers, control they had taken for granted. He had seen what Wolverine tried to do, and wanted to help, but as each second went on, he could feel his own control slipping. Gambit knew that unless Joseph was stopped, this light, or rather ironically, their powers would kill them. He stood up, energy flashing out of his eyes "Jus anot'er minute…hold on…" He was facing Joseph, who, still on his eyes, had his eyes closed and his arms raised. Remy Le Beau reached into his pocket to get hold of his cards. He pulled them out. All hope rode on these cards, it was the only way to take down Joseph, the only way to stop the light. His power fled to the cards relieved to have an outlet. The entire pack, all 52 cards, blew up in Gambit's hand.

"Merde."

AN: Now! 2000 words…how's that for a chapter? Please review! 


	12. Any Suggestions?

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, not feeling the best lately, hopefully I'll be able to update again on Friday, but no promises this week! I put the reviews on the bottom of the chapter this time, so here you go, straight into where we left off!

Honor and Consequences 

By: **The Sphinx Minx**

**Chapter 12: Any Suggestions?**

Remy Le Beau reached into his pocket to get hold of his cards. He pulled them out. All hope rode on these cards, it was the only way to take down Joseph, the only way to stop the light. His power fled to the cards relieved to have an outlet. The entire pack, all 52 cards, blew up in Gambit's hand.

"Merde." 

Xavier spoke to Remy I can shut down Josephs mind from Cerebro, but I can do nothing about the satellite…I am...sorry.

Do it…quick…

Joseph fell to the forest floor but the satellite containing the light continued to fall, gravity doing the rest. Remy felt as though he was going to explode, energy cackled around him as he felt his skin burn, the potential energy in his cells turning to kinetic. His teammates were undergoing gross transformations around him. Gambit suddenly remembered the card in his back pocket. 

He quickly pulled it out unable to stop himself thinking of the clichéness of the situation _I'll never live dis down_ he thought as he hurled it up at the sky. 

The Queen of Hearts exploded before making contact, but the shock waves from the explosion was enough to blast the satellite off it's current path, onto the X-Men's heads. It was sent veering off course, light flickering 

Remy's legs gave way and as he fell to the ground, and a quarter of a mile away, the satellite smashed to the earth.

~~~~~~~~~~

Their team mates found them in the same positions four hours later. When the X-Men ran out of the jet, they slowed to a complete stop when they saw their friends unmoving bodies. 

They silently carried their friends to the jet. There was really nothing to say. No words of comfort were genuine. The only authentic feeling was fear. After carrying their friends onto the jet it was discovered that all, including Logan were comatose. When the diagnosis was given, Professor Charles Xavier looked at his team. They faced various battles in the past, but this was new.  A satellite beaming a mysterious light causing mutants to either lose control or receive a power boost? This was new. He had no idea who was doing this, or how, or why. Hopefully, they would be able to receive answers when the satellite was retrieved. 

At that moment, Nightcrawler bamfed in front of the creator of the X-Men.

"Professor, I have retrieved vat you wanted, vhere do you want me to put it?"

"The cargo area of the jet, thank you Kurt." 

Nightcrawler nodded, and bamfed away.

As the Professor waited for Kurt's return, he contemplated what to tell his team. Some of their strongest friends had been taken down, nearly killed, today, but he could provide them with no answers, no words of reassurance, he could not even tell them if Logan, Remy, Warren or Joseph would survive. Unless he came up with answers fast, hysteria was bound to spread throughout the team, throughout the entire mutant population. 

"Professor!" Kitty Pryde interrupted Xavier from his thoughts. "Professor! Gambit is bleeding!" Xavier rushed over, and sure enough, there was blood all over the front of Gambits uniform. Henry was called over, but could find no wound. Shards of glass were found on his skin though and the Professor realized that Wolverine and Gambit must have succeeded in obtaining a sample of human blood. This was something to begin with at least. Hopefully some answers would be provided

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolverine regained consciousness first, as expected, three days later. Hank McCoy had been in the lab printing out the results from the blood result when he heard Wolverine stir, followed with the familiar "snikt" sound everyone knew all too well. 

Beast rushed into the room to find Logan staggering over to Josephs bed, claws out, blood dripping from the fresh wound on his hands. Beast grabbed his friend and tried to push Wolverine back to his bed.

 In his head he yelled at the Professor. CHARLES! Logan is awake, but I require assistance in restr-umph-restraining him!

Moments later, Colossus burst into the room, followed by Rogue. They immediately grabbed Logan and forced him back to his bed. Beast tried to talk sense to the feral man. "Logan! LOGAN! Joseph isn't our enemy! Stop! He's not our enemy, he's proved himself time and time again!"

Rogue and Colossus continued to struggle as Wolverine snarled "it's him…I saw him, he ain't no friend of mine. If it weren't fer him, none of us would be like this! He was doing somethin' makin the flamin' light worse!"

Rogue gasped and looked at Joseph "What? He controlled the light?!"

"No Rogue, Wolverine listen, it was Josephs mutant ability that called the metal satellite containing the light to him, as it got closer, you all lost more control but I am confident you will all make a full recovery."

Wolverine finally stopped struggling. "Alright doc, you seem to have all the answers…who created the blasted satellite and why does it effect us like that?"

"Regarding who created the satellite, we are still clueless, but we are closer to learning why it effects mutants, the results of my tests are printing now, but I was temporarily distracted…anyhow…" 

15 minutes later, the team was together in the medi-lab. 

"O.k, everyone, as you can see Wolverine is awake, this is a good sign for everyone. It indicates that despite their close encounter with the light, eventually, they will regain control over their power and hopefully regain consciousness" The team looked comforted and gave smiles of relief to each other.

"…now regarding the human blood sample…the only abnormality I could find was an unusually high around of adrenaline traces in the sample. This leads me to believe that this light somehow identifies where your body gets extra energy. Energy that enhances physical ability from and gives it a boost. In humans, it increases the hormone that they use in times of physical exertion. In male mutants, the mutant power is identified, but inbred control is reduced to enable release more of the current power. In female mutants, the power is also identified, but unlike a male, they don't lose control. Instead, they receive a power boost from the light. Originally, the Professor and myself felt that the light was significantly more dangerous to women, but after seeing the effect it had on Wolverine and the others, it would appear it could be deadly to everyone. Indeed, the women effected last time were fortunate not to have been more seriously afflicted."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One by one over the next week, the patients awoke and they all seemed capable of making a full recovery, even Archangel, who was reassured the scars on his back would fade. No progress had been made on discovering the creator of the light, the reason behind it, or what it consisted of. Everyone was very nervous of being hit with it, but there was not much that could be done. 

Xavier and Scott sat in the office together discussing the latest crisis.

"So, all we know is what the light does, and we have a vague idea how it works, but we don't know who created it or why."

"Actually Scott, I would think the reasoning behind the light is obvious. Someone is intent on wiping out he mutant race in the most ironic way possible…by having his or her own power consume, and kill them. Such a motive certainly narrows the subjects. Magneto and the Brotherhood for example, are unlikely, as is Sinister. We need to focus on who wishes to end homo-superior. For good.  And who has the technology to make it possible."

There was a knock at the door and Henry McCoy entered.

"Professor, I have some updates regarding the satellite. I called the Avengers in order to warn the mutants on their team of the potential danger they face. The Scarlett Witch of course, is high risk, and has been restricted from leaving the mansion. You can imagine how happy she is about that. Anyway, Captain America pulled some strings and got the government to run tests on the metal from the satellite."

"And…?" Scott asked, for Beast had paused.

"Captain called to get the results after a day or so. He was transferred to another office than he usually works with, and was then informed they never received any metal, to stop wasting their time."

"That is highly unusual Henry, what are you thinking?"

"Well logically, if the government are denying involvement, then they are involved."

Xavier sighed, "A cynical attitude, but unfortunately true. And as of now, that is our only lead, we need to find someone who is willing to get us the information we seek from the government, any suggestions?"

AM: Another chapter! YaY! What did you all think of that one? Poor X-Men, I keep beating them up :-( Orry for the late update, I couldn't get to the computer on Friday!

~~~~~~~~~

DemonicGambit: Oh, your sadistic! I love it! Glad you liked the little fire drill :-) Remy is cool isn't he! 

The Lankey Yankee: hehe, sorry no go, every Friday is my limit, which means that for the next month or so, you're all guaranteed an update every week! Isn't that better than not knowing when someone's gona update and waiting and forgetting what you read and yadda yadda yadda! 

T. LoL Your reviews are always so straight to the point! 

Remy's ange: Darn, I'm predictable huh? Well not so much, he actually doesn't stop Joseph, and a coma isn't a very fun way to be a hero! Hum…interesting theory about the satellite…but why would Magneto want to kill mutants? Wow, I'm really flattered! I'm glad you liked the "appealing fate" thing, I knew it would be really hit or miss with you readers, but I thought it would be a fun way to show their dread of the mission! Thanks so much for saying my writings improved, I'm constantly trying to improve, it's fantastic to get feedback acknowledging it! 

Yogie16: Don't worry, no offence taken!! You can join the Joseph hating club, Ishandahalf is the president I think…

Caliente: YaY! I'm an evil cliffie writer! I hate writers like that :-) Don't worry, all will be explained soon enough. Ugh SATs are awful aren't they!? 

Rogue151: If it helps, I try to update every Friday, so maybe you won't have to play catch up if you know my schedule! Actually, the light came from a satellite that was made of metal and when Joseph lost all control over his power, he started pulling all metal toward him and that's why the satellite fell from the sky, and increased the intensity over the X-Men. Joseph had no conscious control over what he was doing, he just kinda got lost in his power.

Ishandahalf: Of course it did! It wouldn't have been interesting if they just got to harass a principal! ::sigh::  Gambit is just great isn't he ;-) 

Lydia: Hey Lydia, I got your e-mail, thanks very much! Wow, I'm so flattered! I like Pyslocke too, my brother LOVES her, hehe wonder why? I would like to write a fic about her one day, but I'm afraid I don't know too much about her. But I'll let you know if I do!


	13. Long Hist'ry

AN: Sorry for the late update, hope the chapter makes up for it! I'll respond to all your reviews another time, I just wanted to get this up. Once again, sorry for the delay!

Honor and Consequences 

**            By: The Sphinx Minx**

**Chapter 13: Long Hist'ry**

The entire team sat in the conference room discussing their options.

Betsy spoke; "I don't understand why we can't ask the Avengers, this does effect them after all!"

Beast responded, "Unfortunately, the Captain has great faith in the government, he won't try to underhand them, he doesn't see the need. As far as he's concerned, the government knows nothing…"

"He may be right," Jean said.

"He may be wrong Jeannie," Wolverine growled; "so we need someone with government access, they need to be able to get inside, someone we can trust."

"Well Wolverine," Scott sighed "Two out of three isn't bad."

All heads swivelled to where Scott was sitting.

"Vhat is it Scott?"

"There was only one person we could find willing to take the mission-" 

Before Cyclops could finish, Wolverine slammed his hand down on the table,

 "There's gota be someone else Slim."

"Come on! The suspense is killing me!" Kitty whined.

"Ahem…the only person we could find willing to take the mission was Mystique."

There was an outcry amongst the team. Rage, confusion, frustration, all at once. Scott raised his hand for silence; "and she has one condition…we asked her how we could trust her. She is willing to comply with our request that one of our people go with her, but her condition is that she must chose…she only trusts Rogue to accompany her."

"Dat's crazy! None of us would risk de mission, any of us could go!" Remy argued.

"Cajun's right, it ain't up t'her who goes with her."

"Unfortunately Logan, it is. Rogue? Xavier turned to Rogue 

"Do ah have to?"

"Of course you have a choice…"

Remy frowned as he glanced at Wolverine who was looking at Rogue with a look of surprise that he quickly dropped. Gambit knew they were thinking the same thing. Rogue must have been seriously frightened by that light to be acting so cautious all the time. The old Rogue would have jumped right in, sacrificing whatever problems she had with her foster mother for the good of the team, and in this case, for the good of mutants everywhere. But maybe this Rogue had been hurt by too many people, too many times before, to keep taking risks.

Scott spoke up "Just keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get up to anything else. We don't want this traced to us."

"Rogue, I will give you all the details if you accompany me to my office?" Xavier offered. She nodded and followed Professor X from the room.

She emerged 45 minutes later, relieved to close the door, _God, ¾ of an hour of full interrogation and dictating, what is this man's problem? I had to act like I was fine working with Mystique, but she's the very last person I need to see right now. I was able to push the others away easily enough, but Mommy Dearest won't be as simple. Damn it!  Well at least I'll learn about this light and be able to destroy it. Then I'll never have to worry about it again. _She sighed as she walked down the hall _Xavier told me specifically not to destroy it though…Seems the four boys haven't made a **full** recovery as hoped, neither have the X-Girls. He needs the light to reverse the effects. _She scowled. If they tried to put her under that light again, she'd knock them all into next week. Everything was fine, maybe not perfect, the way it was.

"Bonjour Rogue" Remy nodded his head at the Southerner. She kept walking.

 Gambit blew out his breath, fed up. "I would really love t'know what I've done dis time!" he called after her retreating back. 

A voice behind him spoke as Rogue disappeared around the corner. "Maybe she needs a break from you Cajun." 

Remy turned to face Joseph. He looked the white haired man up and down and took a step closer.

"Mebbe you need t' mind your own bus'ness." 

Joseph didn't budge, "If it involves Rogue, it is my business."

"Dat's where you're wrong homme. Ya see, Rogue n me? We gota long hist'ry toget'er. We've faced it all an' come out shinin', a lil scuffed, but shinin; So you better listen real close, cuz I'm only gon' say dis once. You're noth'in, you're not a threat, you're not competition, you're noth'in compared ta what we've faced b'fore. So stay the hell away 'fore I get really mad and call in a favor from Bella Donna an' her friends."

"Everything all right here?" Wolverine and Cyclops approached, looking sweaty and tired after a quick Danger Room session. Cyclops shifted his gaze from Gambit to Joseph as he spoke.

"Yea," Gambit gave Joseph one last chilling glare, "we fine." 

And with that, he walked past Scott and Logan toward the Danger Room. Cyclops shook his head and headed toward the showers. Wolverine waited until he was out of ear shot before speaking.

"Bub, that ain't a good way to make friends."

"I'm not trying to make friends" Joseph stared at Gambits retreating form until Wolverine stepped into his view.

"..then you're makin enemies, n you don't want the Swamp Rat as an enemy. 'N for the record, anyone who hurts Rogue like you did with your little chat in the cabin ain't no friend of mine neither, n' you really don't want me fer an enemy."

Joseph started down at the man in front of him. "Yea, I get it, everyone's a Rogue protector around here. Well guess what? She can look after herself."

"I'm the first to admit that bub, but you can never have too many friends watchin' yer back…some people, they show their true colors when you ain't lookin'" With that, Wolverine followed the path of Gambit, leaving Joseph standing alone clenching his fists in anger. 

Wolverine entered the Danger Room "Computer pause 5455-567374"

Gambit emerged from the holograms, eyes literally flashing "Get out Wolv'rine, dis don't involve you."

"Listen bub, I'm here fer just one reason, be careful with Joseph."

Remy snarled "Oh yea? You de best of friends now?"

 Wolverine returned the growl "Gumbo, don't get smart, you just can't afford to look bad to anyone on his team, especially Rogue. No one knows what's been going on with her, she's been pushin everyone, includin' me, away fer no good reason. The last thing we need is her confidin' in Joseph." Remy looked at Wolverine and reluctantly nodded. Wolverine smiled and popped his claws, "want some help?" Remy grinned.

"Computer, restart program 5455-567374."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue, please meet me in the Danger Room. Professor X's voice rang in Rogue's head. She gave a little shriek of frustration _Why-won't-they LEAVE-ME-ALONE? _She was fed up of all the questions, the training, the constant "are you o.k?'s from **everyone!** _I'm well able to look after myself, I've done it up to now, despite everything, haven't I? They all think they know me so well. All they do is irritate me. And Mystique will be even worse. I'll have to watch myself with her. She won't put up with any crap._ She sighed. She'd better not keep the Professor waiting any longer, or he'd start knocking on her head again. _Better get dressed_ _first_. She looked around the room. The desk hadn't been replaced yet, so there was stuff everywhere. In the end, she opted for regular black spandex running tights, a white tank top and her usual elbow length gloves. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, clipping the annoying white pieces back. She laced up her Nike sneakers and ran to the Danger Room.

When she entered, Professor Xavier was already there, in a heated discussion with Joseph. The Professor raised his hand, silencing Joseph when she entered. "Ah Rogue, thank you for coming so quickly" he saw she was looking at Joseph and answered her unasked question "Joseph wishes to accompany you on your assignment with Mystique. I've already assured him that wasn't necessary…"

Rogue smiled and tilted her head "Thanks Joseph, that means a lot, ah appreciate it, but ah'd rather deal with Mystique on mah own."

He looked resigned and spoke awkwardly; "Rogue, I never got a chance to apologize properly for what happened in the cabin" Her big blue eyes blinked in confusion and he began to explain "um…on our walk."

"What? Oh! Yea, it's fine, don't worry." 

"But-"

She lost her patience "it's fine Joseph, would you prefer it if I held it against you forever?" She glared at him with her gloved hands on her hips.

Unlike Gambit, who would have had snapped back a smart ass answer, Joseph was floored, surprised at her abruptness when she has always been so friendly toward him "Oh…ah, no of course not."

"Good, then if you don't mind, ah have some business with the Professor." 

"Are you sure you can handle Mystique on your own?" Joseph was genuinely worried about his friend who had been acting so strangely lately and currently looked at though she would love to backhand him through a wall. Before she could comment however, Xavier spoke.

"Joseph, as I have already assured you, Rogue is perfectly capable of doing the mission, and I think we both would appreciate a little faith in her abilities. Now if you don't mind?" He nodded toward the door and Joseph took one final look at Rogue before turning and leaving.

"Now…Rogue are you ready?"

"As ah'll ever be…"

 Xavier gave what he hoped was a supporting smile.

A door behind Rogue opened. 

AN: Ok that was a pretty evil place to leave off, but I fit a lot into the chapter! We know who is going to accompany Rogue on the mission, and I even managed to work in a little Gambit/Joseph confrontation, which I think the Ragin Cajun walked away from triumphantly. Poor Joseph, he means well. Don't worry, he isn't going to stow away in the back of Mystique's car or anything annoying like that. He's really fun to write as an annoying character, even if it is OOC. What can I say, I write to please! Meanwhile, Rogue's a bitch isn't she? Don't worry though, this is Chapter 13, and we learn what is bothering her in Chapter 15! Ohh look at all the reviews, almost 100!! How exciting! Maybe I'll give my 100th reviewer a treat and write them into the story for a little cameo…hum we'll see, that wouldn't be too fair to all my other reviewers who've reviewed so faithfully EVERY chapter. I duno, I'll give it a think over. See y'all on Friday!**__**


	14. Enter Mystique

AN: Sorry for the late update, hope the chapter makes up for it! I'll respond to all your reviews another time, I just wanted to get this up. Once again, sorry for the delay!

Honor and Consequences 

**            By: The Sphinx Minx**

**  
Chapter 14: Enter Mystique**

_Thoughts_

__telepathy

***_flashback*_**

"Now…Rogue are you ready?"

"As ah'll ever be…"

Xavier gave what he hoped was a supporting smile.

A door behind Rogue opened. 

A sarcastic voice rang through the empty Danger Room. "Hello…daughter."

Rogue spun so quickly, her sneakers squeaked on the freshly polished floor, the only sound for a few seconds after Mystiques greeting. 

When Rogue said nothing, Mystique made the first move. She sauntered across the hall, heels clicking. "Charles" She nodded her acknowledgment at her long time foe. She then turned to face Rogue and looked her up and down. "You're looking well Rogue."

Rogue quickly regained her composure, "ah try." 

Xavier observed the reunion and decided it was best to get professional. "You are both aware of what you need to do?"

"Charles, all I have to do is get in, get the paperwork for this light, if possible, get the light, and get out. Rogue here needs to do as she's told. For once in her life-"

**_**_****_She sighed, frusturated with herself for snapping at Remy, she patiently tried to work out what he said…"So that's why ah took so much from Cody? Because ah wanted him? And Carol? Because ah was so young, n so naïve, and so needin of love that Mystique promised me? Makes some bita sense Cajun, you been readin those psychology books again?_****"_**_**

**__**

"-or she'll sacrifice the mission, can you assure me your little X-Men will do as tol-What the hell!?"

_Oh God, Focus!_

Mystique was looking at Rogue as she spoke condescendingly to her. Suddenly, Rogues eyes had melted from blue to green and then slipped into a blank white, then quickly to blue at Mystiques yell. 

"Rogue, what the hell is happening to you!?"

"Mystique, that is a side effect of the light, now do you believe how important it is that we find the light and reverse the effects of it.? Rogue continues to suffer from conscious struggles. Her eyes color reflects those struggles."

"How do I know that she won't go schizo during the mission? I'm surprised at you Charles, she's obviously a risk."

"Rogue is no more a risk that I am, and lets not lose sight of what's important. This mission isn't your chance to dictate orders to Rogue, she is present merely to ensure everything goes to our plan." He placed emphasis on "our."

"Don't tell me how to do my job Charles, I'm not one of your lapdogs. I'm only doing this because the government needs to know that we are called homo superior for a reason. Anything they do, we can destroy. And I don't want to get stuck looking like nine different people one of these days."

"Huh, better than hearing nine different people" Rogue quipped and immediately regretted it.

"Charles, Rogue is the only one on your little team that I can trust not to kill me when I'm not looking, but if she needs a shrink, then I'm doing this alone."

"Out of the question Mystique, even you appreciate that we can not release you into a government facility unsupervised. You requested Rogue; here she is, in perfect health. Her brain patterns show only one dominant set of brain waves. The rest are unfortunate echoes."

"Don't worry 'Mom' I'm in complete control."

"This is ridiculous, the girl never lost her mind under **my** care." Mystique flared.

"I lost much more" Rogue snapped back.

Xavier looked at her questioningly, but said nothing to her. "Enough, let's discuss the strategy. We are using our government connections through SHEILD to infiltrate the building where we believe the experiments are occurring. You must prepare for everything, especially other mutants, who may have been experimented on by the light, and may be used against you."

"Do we know anything about the organization doing this?"

"No, Fury has assured me that he has not authorized any experimenting of this kind. But he doesn't deny that its possible SHEILD is involved. He did a little digging about some nameless branches of SHEILD that have been receiving funding and got slapped on the wrist for it. That has helped us narrow the field of possibilities. Magneto's people managed to gather some additional information. It all leads to a sect of SHEILD working covertly. We don't know where they're getting their orders from, or who authorized such a division. We hope to find that information when you get in, Mystique."

"Alright Charles, I know what I have to do. By the way, I don't give a damn if you don't like it. If I'm doing this, it's getting done my way. Come Rogue, we leave immediately, get your bag."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mystique strode down the hall of the mansion as if she owned the place. But that was how she walked everywhere.

Everyone she passed responded to her in some form. Wolverine snikted his claws and snarled. When Mystique morphed to Sabretooth and blew him a kiss, Jean placed a hand on Wolverine's shoulder and glared at the shape shifter. 

Gambit stepped in their path, obviously intending on giving the visitor a word or two.

Rogue wouldn't even give him the respect to stop and listen. She kept right on walking; Mystique followed her daughter's footsteps and smirked at the Cajun. 

Poor Kurt nearly got the shock of his life when his mother appeared around a corner. His yellow eyes widened in surprised as the women strode past. Kitty touched his arm and whispered to him, trying to soothe him. Mystique received similar, hostile, responses from the rest of the team until they finally reached the privacy of Rogue's room.

"You never were a neat child" Mystique commented as she looked around at the mess in the room. "Where's your desk?"

"Long story."

"Well that's good…we're going to be spending some time together, might as well get some bonding in."

Rogue clenched her teeth, "I hope you have a plan Mystique. A good one. Because I'm not going into this place with a death wish, I've finally sorted out my life, and I don't feel like throwing it away over some science experiment from hell." She threw a suit Jean loaned her for the trip into a bag. "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, the women were sitting in a tinted car, looking at pictures of an old building located in the suburbs of Washington DC.

"This is it?" Rogue asked sceptically "doesn't look very high tech…"

"If it's one thing you should have learned by now, my dear…"Mystique began shifting as she put the car into gear and began driving "it's that appearances can be deceiving." Rogue glanced at Mystique, who had taken on the appearance of Nick Fury.

Rogue was dressed to look like his secretary. Her hair was in a tight bun, and she was wearing light makeup. Small square glasses balanced on the tip of her nose. She was wearing a well cut trouser suit that flattered her nicely, but still gave her the air of someone not to be trifled with. She was the type of secretary Fury would have employed.

A bit later, they parked outside the building, and walked up the pathway. "Are we just going to walk into the place?" Rogue questioned quietly.

"I am." Faster than Rogue's eyes could follow, Mystique threw her hand into the inside of Fury's long coat, pulled out something out, and slapped it on Rogue's neck. It was a slave collar like the one used by the Goth to neutralize mutant power, but without the mask. The effect was immediate.

Rogue grabbed her fosters mother's arm, green eyes pleading "Mystique, please-!" 

The disguised mutant cut her off by flicking a button on the remote in her pocket, turning off the collar. Rogue took her hand away and blinked, and the blue eyes returned. "I…I thought you were gona leave me powerless."

"You wish…but you would be useless to me with no powers. Now go!"

"What the hell are we doing?!"

"Oh please. You think your face isn't recognizable to these people? You're high profile my dear, and that makes you key. So shut up and go along with me unless you want both of us to end up dead." She pushed Rogue forward and opened the door.

They faced a wall of guns held by a lot of pissed off looking people.  
"FURY! What the F*** are you doing here!?"

Mystique/Fury was unfazed, "did you really think I wouldn't find out about your little operation? I suppose you thought I was too soft? Too mutant loving? Well face it boys, this light is perfect. It weeds out the potentially threatening mutants and has their own deformity destroy them. Not even I can argue with the logic of that. The dangerous mutants are killed; the harmless ones survive. Now, do a check on this one for me. As you saw on your seven cameras outside the door, she was posing as my secretary. Anyone care to take a guess who she is?"

"Yes SIR, codename: Rogue; affiliate: outlawed X-Men" one eager young man responded. Upon hearing her name and recognizing her face, the rest of the team took a cautious step back. They had heard of this one. A leech.

 Mystique pushed Rogue forward again. "What do you say we see if this one's dangerous or not?" 

The man who had spoken before spoke again nervously "are her powers off?"

Mystique/Fury clicked the switch in her pocket again, turning on the collar, and only Rogue noticed the difference. Her eyes turned emerald green but before she could react to her situation, Mystique/Fury slammed the end of her gun onto the back of Rogue's skull. There was a sick crack and the young woman fell to the floor, unconscious.

Mystique/Fury gave her body a nudge with her foot. "Bring her to the lab, I want to see this for myself." 

AN: Ohhhh what is Mystique up to? Evil Writer! Shame on me for cutting off here!


	15. Deceit

AN: Ah Ha! In this chapter, all is revealed!

**Chapter 15: Deceit**

**By The Sphinx Minx******

When Rogue came to, she knew one thing. Well two things actually.

Mystique wouldn't live to see the next morning.

And there was **no way** in **hell** she was going under that light even if she had to kill every single person in the room.

She cautiously opened her eyes and quickly closed them as a harsh light suddenly blinded her. She heard Mystique/Fury speak to the scientists.

"How do you know she just won't become more powerful?"

  
"It depends on the distance the mutant is from the light. The closer they are, the more the hormone that feeds their X-Gene is boosted, and the more their power is boosted."

When Mystique/Fury nodded his understanding the scientist continued;

"We didn't know most of this until we placed the light in a satellite and planted it about a mile above the cabin we learned the X-Men vacation in. After they were struck, we were delighted with the results. We learned that generally, a mutated body, although defected, is balanced, like the human body. Too much of one hormone, or one overactive gland, and it has a detrimental effect on the body. In male mutants, the hormone attacks the part of the brain where control over the power is created. All mutants even those such as Rogue, have some degree of control over their powers. They are balanced, as I said. When the balance is disturbed, control in males is lost and the power consumes the body."

Mystique/Fury was now circling the table where Rogue was strapped, looking up at what was suspended above her. A Plexiglas box that was clouded, impossible to see through. The part facing down was different from the rest of the box, it had a flat metal cover, with a large, approximately, 4-foot hole in the center. It was impossible to see what was in the hole due to the Plexiglas. Mystique could take a guess, but she picked up the paperwork to be sure. The scientist continued talking.

"In female mutants, a slightly different effect is caused by the light. We suspect that the estrogen and the X-gene hormone are in a delicate balance in a female body. We also hypothesized that in a female mutant body, the mutant power is stressed to the breaking point. If the light is inflicted on them, the hormone keeps boosting the ability caused by the mutation until the psyche is lost in the power and the body is eventually consumed. That's the scientific explanation General, all you need to know is that the mutant freaks are destroyed by their mutation. Poetic huh?"

Mytique/Fury said nothing, only continued looking from the paperwork to the light. The scientist nervously waited for instructions.

Rogue tested the straps and found she could easily break out of them. Mystique had turned off the collar again without the SHIELD agents knowing. Although her eyes were closed, she could still sense Mystique/Fury circling her. It came as a surprise however when she felt Mystique/Fury's hand brush against her face.

The scientist looked up from the computers surrounding the X-Woman. "Vitals show the subject is waking up. We better leave the isolation room. Woah, General are you alright?"

Mystique/Fury had stumbled slightly after the brief power drain. It took all her concentration to maintain the illusion of the SHIELD General but it was a necessary risk. Mystique needed to communicate the plan to Rogue. She was to wait until the light was powered on, immediately break free, grab the light and escape through the roof. To avoid suspicion Mystique/Fury could then claim that the light overrode the collar and it wasn't his fault the scientists didn't restrain the mutant properly. In the chaos that would follow Rogue's escape, Mystique/Fury would pocket the paperwork on the light and hang around yelling at various people until it was safe to leave. 

That was the plan.

It didn't work.

As soon as Mystique/Fury had turned their back on Rogue, she burst free from the restraints and hovered in the air.

The men spun around and it was impossible to tell who was more shocked. Fury grabbed the scientist and threw him toward the door. "Get out! And don't let anyone in!" he roared. At the same time, he grabbed the collar control in his pocket, but Rogue had already ripped it off. She was looking positively feral.

Rogue looked at the table she had been strapped to and grabbed it. She ripped the solid metal structure from the ground and hurled it at the light box they were about to use on her. Upon impact, there was a massive explosion. Mystique/Fury covered her head with her arms as the shards of glass and metal, some alight with fire, rained down on her. Rogue had destroyed the only light left. Directly against Xavier's orders.

Before Mystique could do anything, Rogue had grabbed her by the arm and taken off again, this time through the roof. As the SHIELD agents fired after her, she disappeared into the sky.

Rogue flew at top speed for a few minutes before landing in a forest. She threw Mystique on the ground, where she landed in a heap. She quickly regained her natural form and stood up. Furious, she shouted at Rogue "What the **hell** were you thinking!? You really fuc-ughk!" Rogue had pushed her into a tree and wrapped her fingers around her foster mother's throat.

"Do me a favor Mystique; when you finally die, can you close your eyes or something so I know for sure, because you're already blue so I can't really tell from your skin." With her teeth, she pulled off the glove on her other hand "or perhaps you'd like to see what it feels like to have your life drained from you?"

Mystique looked into Rogue's cold blue eyes and could form only one coherent though. She tried to speak, but couldn't.

Rogue tilted her head; "Oh, you have some last words? All right, lets hear them." She loosened her death grip slightly. 

Mystique took a long deep slow breath, and coughed out what she had to say. "You…you're not Rogue."

 Rogue's eyes narrowed and she backhanded Mystique with her bare hand.

"It's so ironic, this is all your fault. It's your fault Rogue has these powers. But they're mine and I'm about to kill the second person responsible for me losing them. Good-bye you evil manipulative bitch."

Mystique closed her eyes and focused. She needed to morph one last time; it was her only hope. Reluctantly, her body complied even as her thoughts began to fuzz. She opened her eyes to watch Rogue's face. Then Mystique stabbed her.

Rogue's eyes widened as she staggered back, three stab wounds in her abdomen, blood dripping. She tripped over a log as she backed up and crashed to the forest floor. Her blue eyes closed her as she fell to the ground. Mystique looked down at her before collapsing as well, still in midmorph to Wolverine's form. 

In her mind, as she fell, she screamed to Xavier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hundreds of miles away, Charles snapped his head up from Cerebro. He had been unable to maintain mental contact with either Mystique or Rogue in case there were detectors of psychic activity in the building they were infiltrating. But he decided to go to Cerebro so he could track any of Mystique's shape shifting in case anything went wrong. 

It appeared something had gone wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The X-Men sat on the jet quietly. They knew it wasn't good when the Professor called to them to assemble at the jet. Their worst suspicions were confirmed. Mystique had called out to Xavier before she passed out…or died, which most likely meant they had been discovered and captured.

Unusually though, Cerebro had located the two women in the middle of the forest, not in some government facility. Because of this, the X-men had to be ready for anything; it could be a trap

But when they landed and spread out, they found no trap, only Mystique with bruises on her neck and blood on her claws, unconscious on her side. A few feet away lay Rogue unconscious on her back, three wounds in her abdomen. No one was sure what happened but that could be decided later. First priority was to get the injured back to the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Xavier entered the medilab to talk to Henry McCoy. 

"Hello Hank, how are the patients?"

"Well, both unconscious. Oh yes, there have been various attempts on Mystique's life since arrival. Lets see…Wolverine was first, said something along the lines of 'You like these claws huh? Lets see how you like them puncturing your liver!' A few minutes after I chased him out, Gambit burst in yelling in that Cajun dialect we've all become so fond of. I had to call in Colossus to help, but that didn't help. He managed to break free, and I fear Gambit would have indeed killed her if Kurt had not bamfed him away. When Kurt returned, he ranted at Mystique in German for a while and I suspect he didn't trust himself, for he quickly bamfed again. Psylocke entered then, but I managed to talk some sense into her before she permanently fried Mystique's brain. Lets see…Joseph popped in, but I sent him on his way. Yes it would appear people are not happy with my decision to treat Mystique."

 Xavier put a hand on Beast's shoulder; "It's not easy doing what's right sometimes…now I think it's time I paid Mystique a little visit.

Professor Charles Xavier rolled over to Mystiques bedside. He closed his eyes and slid into her mind, where he was promptly assaulted

_About time Xavier! What took you so long?!___

_We had to make sure you were stable, complicated by the numerous attempts on your life since you arrived.___

_WHAT!? _Mystique screeched _those little ungrateful snots! I got the information that you wanted and almost got killed by that psycho you morons thought was Rogue! An-___

_Wait Mystique, what do you mean? **YOU** tried to kill Rogue.___

Mystique laughed humorlessly, her mental projection's face looked twisted. _Rogue? ROGUE? Rogue is **GONE** Oh So Wise Professor or haven't you geniuses noticed that your resident Southern Belle had been acting a little stra-___

Xavier blinked. He'd been forcefully pulled out of Mystique's mind. It was one of the many safety features he'd set up in his mind to prevent his body from being harmed while his mind was travelling. If his body were attacked, his mind would be recalled from the psionic plane. It was immediately clear why he had been recalled.

Rogue had kicked his wheelchair into the wall, and was advancing. He called out to the X-Men, fearing the worst.

Rogue bent down, grabbed Xavier by the shoulders, and pushed him against the wall. He looked into her blue eyes. "Hello Carol."

She grinned "Hello Charles, took you long enough."

"What do you want?"

"I have what I want; my life back. And you're not going to keep me here while your little friends rush to your rescue. Just know this. Rogue is gone. I am back. Stay the hell out of my way!"

Gambit arrived first into the lab. "Chere! What are you doing?!"

Carol turned and flung Xavier at the Cajun. They slammed into the wall and dropped to the ground. Carol grabbed Rogue's uniform from the chair and plowed through the ceiling, disappearing into the distance.

AN: Ohhhh 1900 words! Not bad! So some of you guessed what was going on with Rogue, kudos to you! Now that we know what is going on in the Southern Belle's head, what can the X-Men do to help?


	16. Whispers that Scream

AN: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed chapter 15, I've been run off my feet with college work so I honestly don't know when I can update again, even though you're all going to hate me by the end of this chapter!

Just a quick note: Lydia, yes this is my first fanfic, but I actually have another one shot songfic about Rogue and Remy but its very very sad, I have it categorized under Angst/Ttragedy over in X-Men Evo and its called "Dance With My Father Again" I would love it if people would read it! Lydia, thanks very much for your confidence! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh yea, ff.net isn't uploading all the italics and bolds that it should, so I'm putting the conversations in Rogues head in stars like thie ***blah blah blah***

Honor and Consequences 

**            By: The Sphinx Minx**

Chapter 15: Whispers 

Psylocke spoke slowly and deliberately "What do you mean Carol Danvers? Her psyche was removed from Rogue's after she went through the Siege Perilous. How could she have taken over Rogue's mind?!"

The entire X-Team was in the medi-lab as Xavier explained the latest development. 

Mystique took over. "Carol slapped me with her bare hand when she was trying to kill me, she probably forgot about Rogue's absorption ability in her rage. When she touched me I got a glimpse of her mind and she absorbed my vulnerability temporarily which enabled me to stab her. I think when the light hit Rogue her mutant powers, her absorbing ability, was increased. So was her strength and invulnerability but they aren't her original abilities. They are Carol Danvers' whom Rogue absorbed. Although Danvers psyche was split from Rogues, a trace of it remained with her mutant ability that Rogue retained. When that ability was boosted, so was the psyche. It was boosted enough to take over. And you idiots didn't notice! Her eye color had nothing to do with the weaker conscious! It showed who was dominant, blue was Danvers, green was Rogue." Mystique was clearly furious that these people had not noticed Carol Danvers walking around the mansion with them for the last few months. 

Remy ran his hand through his hair in distress. It all made sense…Rogue forgetting her gloves…Rogue pushing everyone, especially him, away…her delayed reaction in the Danger Room…her refusal to go on the Search and Steal mission. Carol was afraid the light would give Rogue the strength she needed to regain control. How could he have not noticed?! Jean interrupted his self-bashing by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Remy, do **not** blame yourself, she fooled everyone, But we're going to get Rogue back, the world only needs one Carol Danvers." Her eyes flashed.

  
"Charley, how are you gona get the darlin' back?"

Minutes later, the team assembled outside Cerebro. Betsy who had retained traces of her telepathy, Jean, and Xavier entered; the rest waited anxiously outside.

"Cerebro, search all areas for mutant alias, Rogue." Xavier spoke clearly. It seemed like hours before…

"No results to report on mutant alias Rogue."

"Cerebro, please search all areas for Carol Danvers."

"Two results; showing on screen now"

   
Professor X and the two women looked at the screen before them. One half showed a blonde laughing, shopping with some other women. The other showed a brunette with distinct white streaks, touching down in some woods. 

"At least that part was simple…Professor, does this mean that Rogue has been completely repressed?" 

"Yes Betsy, it does."

"Will …will we be able to get her back?"

"I don't know, but we're going to try. We need a team to bring back Carol. Wolverine, Phoenix, Cyclops, Psylocke, Colossus, and Beast, you leave immediately."

"Professor, Remy will want to go."

"Yes, I am aware, but this is no time for emotions to take over. Your team must bring Carol back. Use any means necessary." 

They exited Cerebro and met the rest of the X-Men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Oh Gawd, what is she doing now? Where is she going? At least the X-Men know finally, ah don't care what they hafta do, ah don't even care if they kill her…me…us…Ah can't take this anymore! Being trapped in mah own head while this psycho messes up mah life. Do they know? That ah tried to drop hints, I was able to distract her sometimes, make her slip up. It was easiest in the Danger Room because she wasn't familiar with it, but she's too powerful. Do they know sometimes, when ah was really emotional and her guard was down or her attention was somewhere else I was able to try and take control, but she always got it back. Even brushed off Hank and the Professor with that cock and bull about eye color. Bitch! Ah want mah life back!

**_Giving out again Rogue?_**

You won't get far, the X-Men are on their way.

Oh Rogue, they can't stop me, the light has been destroyed and they won't kill me, they have too many values, they don't believe in murder. And now you have to feel the repercussions for your actions. And theirs. Honor and Consequences Rogue. That will be your downfall, you lack of honor, and their overabundance, and the consequences of that. ***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dis ain't fair! I'm goin!" Gambit was livid; they thought they were going without him? Over his dead body.

"So am I!" Joseph didn't understand why he was being left out of the team again. Gambit looked ready to rip Josephs head off

_Or his, his dead body would work_ Gambit thought maliciously. 

Xavier took a slow deep breath, they didn't have time to do this. 

Cyclops was getting impatient, "We don't have time to do this! You can't go because we don't need anyone making stupid mistakes because they're too emotional, be reasonable!"

Gambit sneered "and I suppose if that was Jean out there you'd sit here twiddling your thumbs?!"

Cyclops said nothing.

"Gumbo's gota point Slim."

"Scott, it's possible that seeing them will give the repressed Rogue strength to help us fight Carol from within." Phoenix was giving Cyclops a way out, and he gladly took it.

"Fine, but only one of you can go, we don't need Rogue confused, or you two killing each other."

The two men looked at each other. Flashing demon eyes met cool clue ones.

Bobby was about to suggest they flip a coin when Joseph broke their staredown. "I'll stay."

"Right, lets go, we've got to find her ASAP."

Gambit continued looking at Joseph, surprised. "Merci…"

"Just bring her back."

Once on the jet, Cyclops spoke to the X-Men. Despite Xavier's efforts to limit the team many others had presented various reasons why they should be allowed. In the end, most of the team was on the jet.

  
"O.K. team, this isn't Rogue, and it's not even Carol. Be aware that this woman who looks familiar may try to bait us, get us to attack her. Or she may try to get us to think she's Rogue. She might even convince us that she deserves to be the dominant personality."

Wolverine grunted, "Not much chance of that." 

"Yes, well I would say our biggest risk is that this version of Carol is unstable. She may be willing to end her existence to get her revenge on Rogue if she knows that another Carol Danvers lives on. Don't make any killing blows. We must do anything to bring her back to the mansion. Unfortunately, the Danvers psyche in the past has been able to control Rogues absorption ability. That makes her potentially the most dangerous mutant. We can't let her beat us because we may never get this chance again."

"Cyclops, we've found her." Storm spoke from the pilots seat.

"Right, take her down, we all go at once."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carol looked up from the fire she had built and  saw the jet glide across the night sky; she sighed. They were so predictable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The X-Men spread out forming a large circle. At Cyclops silent signal, they stepped into the clearing, fire light illuminating them eerily. Cyclops, Phoenix, Wolverine Colossus, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Archangel, Psylocke, Storm, and Gambit. Like I said, no one wanted to be left behind.

"Ohh you've brought the cavalry…_ah'm_ so honoured." Carol switched easily to Rogue's Southern accent. She slowly pulled her fingers out of her gloves and tossed the gloves by the fire. "Ah hope y'all didn't think ah was gona come quietly." 

Her opponents said nothing, the only sound was the cackling fire,  Carol knew they were communicating telepathically so was not unnerved by their silence but the first attack still took her by surprise. Cyclops moved first, cutting a tree with his optic blasts, it fell where Rogue had been standing and she jumped to the side to avoid it. The X-Men seized the opportunity while her attention was shifted; her feet hadn't even touched the ground when she heard a BAMF behind her. Before she could act her stomach lurched at the dimension jumps she was pulled through. Carol's head was spinning and she felt physically sick but he managed to touch one of Nightcrawlers fingers during a jaunt and the bamfing ceased but the assault did not. As she turned  to absorb enough of Nightcrawler to put him out of the fight Shadowcat appeared and phased Nightcrawler though her touch. Enraged, Carol swiped at the girl who of course was unaffected. Carol didn't even notice Colossus until she saw a flash of metal out of the corner of her eye. The next clue she got was the giant fist that knocked her into a few trees. She shrieked with frustration and she stood, unmarked. Then she decided that she needed to put an end to this quaint telepathic talking. She sought out Phoenix and flew toward her, warding off various attacks that came her way, she even managed to roll around Wolverine's lethal claws before she reached the redhead. She grabbed Phoenix by her covered neck and rose 10, 20, 30, 50, 100 feet into the air. The team froze at Cyclops's command.

  
"Listen up! I've had enough of this shit! Rogue has stolen YEARS from me and still you defend her? Well it's time we began negotiations. You leave me the hell alone or else I drain Jean here dry. I'll have her powers, her memories, and most importantly, anyone know if that Dark Phoenix is still around? Because I don't give a damn if this body is consumed with the power!" There was a heavy silence and Carol decided she was fed up of this telepathy crap so with her free hand she touched Jean's cheek. She felt the power flow to her and she felt the connection Jean had with each X-Men. 

  
Carol lashed out a mental attack and the others, except the unconscious Jean, grabbed their heads and screamed in agony. She laughed at their sudden incapacitation but her laughter soon turned into a cry of pain when she felt a physic onslaught that left her falling from the sky. When she landed, she pulled herself onto her hands and knees, head bowed, breath shallow. She looked over at Jean Grey to try and figure out where the mental attack had come from, but Phoenix was still down for the count.

"Over here you bloody bitch."  
  
Carol quickly looked ahead and directly in front of her she saw tall blue stilettoed boots, long strong legs with navy stockings and a distinct bathing suit style costume which could only mean one thing.

"Pyslocke" she gritted, teeth clenched, she was still on all fours, reeling from the attack. She tried to move but found she couldn't.

"I should thank you," Betsy began, " the light allowed me to regain some of my lost telepathy. Usually, Rogue's mind is unscannable, unattackable. She can communicate telepathically only when she chooses. It's just in her genetic makeup to repel any physic probes. But when you used Jean's telepathy, you overrode that makeup and opened your mind to a telepathic attack. From me."

***Ah knew the X-Men would stop ya…but it's beneath mah dignity to say ah told ya so, so ah'll jus say nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah. 

Carol snapped Shut-UP! Even if they drag me to their stupid mansion, I will personally ensure that you never recover, no matter what the expense. And I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, I'm only under the Brits control as long as my mind remains accessable, but you know the best and worst aspect of your powers?***

Rogue was silent for a second before admitting; it wears off.

Psylocke felt Carols mind slipping from her grasp as she was afraid it would, but the next thing that happened shocked everyone. 

Joseph ran into the clearing.

AN: Runs and hides from Ish. 


	17. Whispers that Scream II

AN: Thanks to everyone who continues to review each and every chapter, I really appreciate it, the reviews always make me smile and Ishandahalfs usually make me laugh out loud! So thanks for everyone who's stuck with Honor and Consequences for the last...wow...is it four months?? That's commitment! I don't Rogue and Remy have ever stayed together for that long! Hehe just kidding.  
  
Honor and Consequences  
By The Sphinx Minx  
  
Chapter 17: Whispers that Scream Part II  
  
Joseph ran into the clearing.  
  
Everyone froze and Carol smiled a bit as she pushed some white strands behind her ear. She rose from the ground and everyone backed up again. Joseph looked frantic to explain himself "I...I was the only one left behind! And I'm her friend, I can help her!" He looked around, Phoenix was unconscious, and the others looked shaky.  
  
Rogue called out "Joseph! Joseph it's ok, ah'm me again! They don't believe me; they think I hurt Jean on purpose! You know ah'd never hurt her, or anyone, on purpose! Tell them!"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
It was the distraction Carol needed; it was time to get personal. While various people were yelling at Joseph to shut up and get back, Carol pushed past Psylocke and launched herself at Gambit. Not caught unaware, he charged his staff and swung it at her, she blocked it and without losing momentum she grabbed the collar of his trench coat and flew up once again. The illusion that was Joseph faded from existence as the X-Men realised they had been tricked.  
  
Teeth clenched, Carol looked at Gambit, "This is personal."  
  
"Ah chere, didn't know you cared...you gon' try to convince Remy dat you're Rogue? I'm no fool, you make look like her, but you ain't got none of her goodness, you a little too deep in de crackerjack box; you twisted. N' I can't wait til Charley rips you from ma cheres head."  
  
Carol ignored his threat as she slowly rose, spinning slowly in the air. The X-Men looked up, unsure what to do. Why was Carol after Remy? Was it to exact more revenge on Rogue? Did that mean Rogue was recoverable?  
  
"You know why I'm going to kill you?" Carol finally spoke.  
  
Remy looked down briefly, and wishing he hadn't, answered "No but you're not de first, n I jus love how ev'ryone insists on telling me b'fore dey try."  
  
"You...its your fault she's still here!" Carol tapped the side of her head as they continued to slowly turn, rising gradually, "when that light hit her, I felt my strength grow. We battled for domination but she was too weak and I easily won. I would have completely crushed her mind, her soul, out of existence except someone interrupted the process. When I was seizing control, another psyche, a partial, negligible in size, was absorbed and for a few precious moments I was unable to take over while that psyche lingered. When those seconds finally passed, my energy surge had faded and I wasn't strong enough to kill Rogue anymore. Do you know who stopped me from winning? From achieving what is rightfully mine? Do you know who interfered unknowingly at the last minute?"  
  
*~*flashback*~*He felt a bolt of energy shoot through him painfully, but he never took his eyes off Rogue. He saw her eyes roll back in her head, her  
lids close, her arms dropped, and she tilted back, one stilettoed boot raised in the air as she fell backward toward the fire. He leapt forward, natural reflexes taking over, and grabbed one of Rogue's wrists. He touched  
the material of her usual elbow length gloves, covered by a long sleeve jumper and felt the drain that contact with Rogues skin usually caused. Not again, not ag—n...the familiar feeling of helplessness as his consciousness  
flickered; he was losing his self, his soul, to this woman. His energy flowed out of him and he struggled to pull back, to keep his memories, his  
feelings, his life force. As always, a futile attempt.*~*~*  
  
"You stopped me! But the only good thing is that right now, Rogue is here," She tapped her head again, "screaming, pleading me not to kill you." Carol tilted Rogue's head and looked thoughtful, "What's that dear? Tut tut, no need to use bad language." Carol addressed Remy again "She takes everything so personally." Carol looked past Remy again, obviously talking to the other voice in her head, "Still you who ruined my life, I'm glad you can see me kill your lover, say goodbye to Gambit."  
  
Gambit plunged his hand into his trenchcoat and pulled out a deck of cards which he quickly exploded in Carols face. It achieved the desired results, kind of...she dropped Gambit but the important thing was that she was temporarily blind, and without him as a hostage, the X-Men could attack again. As he fell to the ground, he couldn't take his eyes off the woman curled into a ball in midair, brown and white hair blowing in the wind, the shadow who had taken away the woman he loved. No more games, he knew what he had to do, what Rogue would want him to do. Anything it took.  
  
Gambit didn't even notice Storm calling a wind to stop his fall until he touched the ground and realized he didn't have any broken ribs. He could hear Cyclops shouting orders to everyone in his head, so he knew Jean was awake.  
  
Gambit hesitated. Carols rant had left him with a plan but it could backfire nastily. He took a deep breath as he watched Carol beat up the members of the X-Men, absorbing one ability to use on another person.  
  
It was the only way. He called out to the group through their telepathic link and explained his plan.  
  
Warren lashed out first, That's not only suicide, that's homicide! You'll kill her!  
  
Storm broke in, her tone calm Gambit always has Rogue's best interests at heart, he wouldn't suggest this if he didn't think it was the only way.  
  
There was a pause before Cyclops spoke, alright, unless anyone else can think of another plan, we go with Gambit's. The longer this fight goes on, the less likely it is we can win. Wolverine, are you ok wi-?  
  
Shut up Slim, lets go Cajun.  
  
Gambits plan was a simple, yet dangerous one, like most of his. Carol had said that while she was trying to seize control, the interruption of another psyche prevented her. But now she was able to control Rogue's absorbtion ability. Gambit and Wolverine were going to try and overload that control by forcing her to absorb them both at the same time. Gambit had decided that he and Wolverine were the best candidates for the most basic of reasons. They had fallen victim to Rogue's touch more than any other members on the team; she was familiar with their memories, with them. Additionally, Wolverine's healing factor meant he would recover quickly from the drain. It all depended on whether Carol was able to handle four strong, angry psyches at once.  
  
Wolverine spoke, This plans depending on a lot of things we don't know about.  
  
Insert "you play whatever cards your dealt wit" quote here, you ready?  
  
They needed a distraction and decided Colossus would be best, seeing as Rogue couldn't absorb him in his metal form. So Peter Rasputin walked up to Rogue, and with a small clanging noise became the invulnerable Colossus. Carol stood, hand on her hip, waiting for him. And then the slug fest began.  
  
They punched and kicked, hit and threw each other, damaging all around them. And slowly, Wolverine and Gambit crept around threes and bushes with Jean directing them which direction to go in. Eventually she told them to stop and wait. Meanwhile, Rogue flipped Colossus over her head into the ground, if he had been in his human form, his arm would have broken. As he lay there looking up at the beautiful night sky a voice spoke in his head Logan and Remy are in position directly behind you. Good luck   
  
And so Colossus reached over his head and grabbed Rogue's ankle, in one swift movement he pulled her leg, causing her to fall, but before she hit the ground he sat up on one knee, swung her in a complete 360 degrees around, and released her. She cursed as she flew through the air and gave a little "oomph" when she slammed into a tree. She stood again, ready to continue when a snikt sound caught her attention.  
  
Carol spun around. She knew that sound.  
  
Wolverine emerged from behind the trees but said nothing. He kept his hands low so she wouldn't see he wasn't wearing his gloves. As she was about to pounce another sound reached her ears. Schsssh...schsssh. The shuffling of cards. She turned halfway, not wanting to leave Wolverine out of her sights. The team had already tried attacking her all at once, what were they playing at? They couldn't take her on and they knew it. Suspicious that they were trying to distract her from some other plan, Carol rose in the air preparing to fly off.  
  
BAMF  
  
Nightcrawler grabbed her from behind,  
  
BAMF  
  
She was back on the ground. She didn't have time to react when Wolverine and Gambit pounced. Wolverine grabbed one bare hard at the same time Gambit cupped her face. Carols eyes widened. She had froze when they pounced and as their bare skin met hers, she looked into Gambits face. Her vision was starting to get blurry and so was her hearing. The last thing she heard before nausea and coma swept over her was Gambit, "Come on Rogue...come back to me." And with those words, Gambit slowly lowered Rogue's body to the ground.  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't been replying to the reviews, I've had loads of school work to catch up on, and my college exams start next week, so wish me luck! I'll do my very very best to type up and post a new chapter each week as usual, but no promises. There aren't too many chapters left in this fic, but I already have another one coming, it's a sequel to my one shot fanfic. I set it in Evo because Rogue and Remy don't have such a complicated past to work around there, but Romy is Romy! 


	18. Hell Hath No Fury

**"Honor and Consequences"**

** By The Sphinx Minx **

**Chapter 18: Hell Hath No Fury**

Carol opened her eyes again and saw all the members of the X-Men standing around her. Ha! She had won! She was dominant again, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She stood up and moved a piece of hair behind her ear, but it fell forward again. "For fu-what the?" Carol looked at the hair, it was blonde. She looked down and discovered she was in her old costume again. Shocked, she jumped when someone behind her spoke, "Can't say ah was expectin this, but can't say ah won't enjoy it." Rogue was standing there, in her green and gold X-Men costume, one hand on her hip, green eyes narrowed. 

Carol realized what was happening. This was the psychic plane, but why were the X-Men here?

Rogue answered her unasked question "They're here cuz of Remy n Logan; remnants of their psyches since all the X-Men were linked when you absorbed them. They're here to support me, but they'll fade."

"Oh yeah? and when will you fade? I'm fed up of the bitchin' n complainin'"

"I ain't gona fade sugah, this is mah head, n you've overstayed your welcome."

Carol exploded, fists clenched, she shouted, "I don't want to be here, you _leeched_ me! Sucked me up and I was trapped. I've been here for years trying to find a way out; I hate you! And I hate being in your head! How dare you treat me like an intruder, you ruined my life! Now I'm taking it back, Carol Danvers is back!"

"Wrong sugah, Carol D's been back for a few years now, we were split by the Siege Perilous and ah wouldn't say we're the best of friends, but we get by. So you see, Carol's alive n well, so that makes you what the Professor calls a whisper psyche. You're a scrap of when Carol was here, you're her angry part, or a part of it she left behind…remind me to thank her for that… anyway we can do one of two things. The Professor can try n move you to Danvers head, or we settle this once and for all."

Carol glared back "You're lying. If I got out of your head, I would have killed you for what you've done to me."

  
  
Rogue laughed, "You did, but ah had a little help. That's not the point, you aren't really Carol, just a little angry scrap that couldn't let go so ah don't feel guilty about gettin' rid of you. Ah always suspected she was never entirely gone, could feel that little piece in the back of my head. Ah'm glad ta get rid of you, duno if Carol's too keen to get you back though. Girl's finally got her life back on track. 

"You're lying! There is no other Carol Danvers! There's just me!"

The X-Men looked down at Rogue's body on the ground. She had shown no signs of reawakening, but her breathing was steady. Gambit was kneeling next to her, stroking the side of her face with his gloved finger. What color would her eyes be when she awoke? Cold blue? Mischievous green? He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on, "Isn't dere anything you can do Jean?"

"I'm afraid not Remy, Rogue's mind is unstable, it's not worth the risk trying to barge in. We may lose her forever."

Storm felt tears come to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She was one of the eldest members of the team; she had a responsibility to the younger ones, Kitty…Kurt...Remy, not to break down. It wouldn't do to have the calm collected Ororo lose control. She felt someone nudge her arm and she looked down. Wolverine looked up at the six foot weather witch and gave a little wink. "Don't worry darlin' she'll be fine, Rogue's tough, she won't give up without a fight." Storm gave a little smile of thanks and turned her attention back to Rogue. 

Carol launched herself at Rogue who grabbed her am and swung her sideways. She sailed through the air toward Wolverine who didn't move, and suddenly Carol realized she was on the ground past him. She blinked and remembered. The X-Men weren't real, they were projections that couldn't harm her but they gave her an idea. Carol stood and walked forward to the silent X-Men sauntering past each one before reaching her target.

  
  
"What _I_ don't understand…" she drawled, "is what you're so eager to get back to, Gambit here," she ran her fingers down his imaginary chest, "didn't even care I was ignoring him! The only one who pursued me was this man," she crossed the circle and laced her arm through Joseph's. But you don't love him. And your best friends?" She waved her arm at the rest of the team "didn't even notice you were different. In fact, I'm willing to bet they prefer me. I can control your powers, and who wants a leech, a potential _murderer_ on the team? Plus, it's obvious Gambit is tired of waiting. He had needs, a gorgeous man like that, needs that you can't fulfill. He's just waiting for the right time to let you down gently. It was all very cute in the beginning, but really….grow up! The fairytale is over Rogue; there is no prince. There is no happy ending." 

"Then I'll settle for killing the witch." Rogue snarled.

  
  
The women attacked, super strength verse super strength, invulnerability verse invulnerability. The scene they were fighting in changed according to who was dominating the fight. As the women fought, slowly one by one, the images of the X-Men flickered and faded, looking sad. 

Carol punched Rogue who doubled over, Carol prepared to hit Rogue on the back when Rogue laced her fingers together and swung them into Carol's stomach who's turn it was to fall to her knees.

The women stopped, gasping. They felt like they had been fighting for hours, and both were exhausted. Rogue looked up first and saw there was only two X-Man left, the last two absorbed. Logan faded and was gone leaving only Gambit. "Come on Rogue." He flickered "come back to me." And he was gone. Rogue felt a shattering blow to the back of her skull and fell forward. Carol stood behind her, rubbing her fists. 

"Tut tut, letting your mind wander! What were you thinking, I've got you Rogue-"

_Who's got Rogue? Who d'ya t'ink?!_

"-this is the end."

But Rogue wasn't listening to Carol, she was listening to the other echo, the last thing she had heard all those months ago before being pushed into the recesses of her own mind.

_Who's got Rogue? Who d'ya t'ink?!_

Remy's voice echoed as Rogue continued to stare at Carol who looked dumbfounded. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Ah'm winning. I can control the thoughts, memories, ah'm winning!"

"No you're not, I'm beating you!" To prove her point, she punched Rogue in the face again, whose head snapped to the side. Rogue picked her head up and swung her hair back, her split lip healed in front of Carol's eyes.

  
  
"Ah'm winning because ah'm in control. This is my head and ah can do whateva I want. You were strong before, cuz of the light, but ah'm tired of feeling guilty, for my past, for my powers, for the people I've hurt. I've done my penance and ah deserve my life back. You're not real, no matter how much you think you are. Carol D. lives, and so can I." 

Carol shrieked and attacked Rogue, knocking her to the ground on her back. Carol wrapped her fingers around Rogue's neck, desperate to make her stop talking. "I hate you! I don't want anything except to hurt you like you've hurt me."

  
  
Rogue looked up at the blonde, and repeated "This is mah head, ah'm in control." and Carol realized her bare fingers were touching Rogue's skin, but nothing was happening. 

"Now ah can make you see…" Images of Carol Danvers appeared everywhere, playing out various scenes from the past. Carol climbed off Rogue and looked at them. She was about to deny them, call Rogue a liar again but Rogue spoke first, "Ever wonder why you suddenly got so weak? It's cuz Carol left my head, you're not her, THAT'S her." 

Carol watched herself laugh, fight, cry, joke, yell, and do many other things. She reached out to touch the face of the memory and she flickered.

Rogue took a step back and Carol looked down at herself. She flickered again. "NO!" She dove at Rogue again, but the Southerner caught her wrist, 

  
  
"Mah head. Get out." 

Carol's blue eyes widened as she looked from the images of herself to Rogue's emerald green eyes, she blinked and was gone. No last cry, or shriek. No bang, or smoke. No explosions. Just gone. Rogue was alone

(AN: was going to stop here, but I'm in a good mood, so I'll type some more :0)

"She's been out for hours! We've got to do something!"

"Alright, we're taking her back to the mansion."

Rogue tried opening her eyes but couldn't. She tried moving her arms, legs, mouth, anything, but couldn't. She cursed in her head, annoyed at still being in a coma.

I told you Rogue, I told you I'd never let you get control. But I beat you! You got strong enough to push me back but just like you were able to block me briefly, I'm going to block you for the rest of your life. You're going to be locked in your own head and slowly you'll go insane.

_Oh for cryin out loud_ was all Rogue could say.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Mystique roared from across the medilab as the X-Men carried in the bruised and battered body of their teammate to a spare bed. Xavier wheeled himself over. 

"What _did_ you do?"

Cyclops took responsibility, "We overloaded Danver's ability to control Rogue's absorption power. We hoped it would give Rogue a better chance."

Xavier was silent for a moment, "That….that may have been very foolish…or very smart."

"Professor, it was de only w-"

  
  
"Yes, yes I'm sure it was. There is very limited research on effects of mutant absorbing abilities, but from what I've read, there must be a dominant personality. If it is not strong enough, or if the contending psyche is too strong to be completely repressed, they will remain deadlocked. Neither one strong enough to take control, neither one weak enough to die. Although your plan may have put Rogue on equal ground with, or perhaps even slightly dominant to Carol, she will not be strong enough, we need to give her an advantage; we must create and reverse the effect of the light." 

"Professor, what if Carol is still in charge, won't the light give her the advantage?"

"I don't know Kitty, I really don't."

"What if I went in and fried Danvers? Pyslocke said, teeth clenched.

  
  
"It's a thought," Pyslocke looked hopeful, so Xavier rectified quickly, "it may be worth a scan…" 

But the scan turned up nothing and after a few seconds of silence, Jean spoke "Professor, why don't we try speaking to Rogue telepathically? We'd know immediately if it was Carol and it may give us an insight to her mind."

"Jean, that's risky if Rogue's shields are up, or it Carol is expecting that, she could attack you."

"But if Rogue is there, then she'll take down the shields, she knows we'll try to reach her."

"Carol knows that as well Jean," Cyclops reminded his wife.

And so they stood at a loss what to do. Mystique shrieked from the corner where her bed was stationed. "Well what the hell are you doing? Fix that freaking light!"

Xavier turned to her, "We have already begun; the plans you provided should enable us to reconstruct the light. Hank and Moira are currently attempting to create a reversal mechanism. Katherine, you make be able to assist…"

"Right, see you guys," Kitty walked through the adjacent wall and everyone was silent again. Gambit looked at the others around him, some of the most powerful mutants in the world and then down at Rogue. He tried to imagine what anyone could possibly do to help. At this point, he'd accept help from anyone.

AN: Whew! Ok, another week another chapter, but I have two exams next week that demand my full attention, so chapter 19 probably won't be up next week. I'm actually kinda stuck with this story, I can take two paths. I can add another section adding a good few chapters, but I don't know if that's dragging it out. I could also end it by Chapter 20 if I wanted to. So what do you guys think? Is it time this story came to an end? I do have another story that I would like to focus on, but because I'll be computer free all summer, it won't be posted till September, and then it will be like H&C, a chapter a week. Soooo what do you guys, my loyal and fantastic reviewers, think?


	19. When Sometimes It's Not Enough

AN: Hey everyone! After what some of you have said, I think it's time to end this fic…so this is probably going to be the second to last chapter. I know exactly what I want to happen, but the science mumbo-jumbo had really got me stuck! But I figure you guys don't really care too much about the specifics…right?!? Anyway, I'll probably be computerless this summer but I'll have my trusty fanfiction notebook with me to write my next fic, a trilogy. It's tentatively named _Deal With The Devil: A Prayer Answered, _the second installation will be _Déjà Vu, _and the final one will be called _Discontent._ My one shot _Dance With My Father Again_, was kind of a prequel to them, so give that a glance if you want to see what's going on in my little future world I'm creating. I'm a Romy supporter 100%, with minor RoLo and Kurtty. I don't want to say too much because I don't want to give anything away, but check out my profile come Autumn for new fics! I'll probably continue with the update a week if you guys think that worked well? Oh well…here goes nothing!

Honor and Consequences By: The Sphinx Minx 

**Chapter 19…When Sometimes It's Not Enough**

"Kitty, pass me the metal analyzer please."

She sighed, "Detector of alloy for Dr. McCoy."

He turned from the lighht, "What's wrong Kitty?"

"I just feel so useless!"

"I know what you mean. We can't rebuild the light, it's impossible without a fully working specimen, the plans Mystique provided aren't enough, we **needed** that light! But we have to make do without it, and I can't help but feel the answer is under my nose, like I'm missing something!"

Beast continued tinkering and almost didn't notice as Joseph and Gambit entered the room deep in their conversation. His jumbled thoughts continued;

-_Just something that will pull Rogue to the surface-_

_-There's something you don't see everyday, those two conversing normally-_

_-Something that will give her psyche the boost it needs-_

_-it's amazing what people can do when facing a crisis-_

_-oh, the alloy detec- I mean the metal analyzer is done-_

"What does it say Kitty?"

"Ummm, you know that thingy that boosted the girls powers? Well says here that the box around the lightbulb you found is made of two metals," she grabbed the book from in front of Hank and flipped through the pages, "'the metals don't react in nature unless "their molecular structure is compromised by an outside instigator equaling their mass times the speed of light squared.' Wha-??"

Hank grabbed the book back and ran his large finger under the line Kitty had been reading, "it means the light is created when the metals are forced to react against each other, and that only happens when some form of energy is forced on them."

"Why don't textbooks just say that…" Kitty grumbled, "ok so when an energy, like what? Light or something?- is shot through them, they react, causing that _other_ weird colored light. And…" she picked up a print out on the analysis of the metals which stated their individual properties and uses "…anyway, looks like the professor was wrong…there's something you don't see everyday…the light isn't just used to boost power, some part of it represses the brain while the power is increased, cuz the brain would try to counter balance the damage…wow…these guys thought this through…"

She hesitated, trying to get her brain around it all before continuing,

"So it looks like the psyche is stopped by half of the metal in the box while the other half godzillas the powers. The psyche should also be boosted along with the mutant factor, but they stopped that from happening, which is probably why Carol has such an easy time taking over."

Kitty stopped again and pointed to the heap of metal on the table in front of her, "There's somekinda compound in that box thing surrounding that light. The light just, like, activates the stuff and when it shines through the other side of the box, it's dangerous." She looked over at Beast, lost in his thoughts again.

_-the metal is the key, and the light that causes the reaction-_

_-I can't believe those two aren't ripping each others heads off just out of frustration-_

_-but how can we control the metal and light?_

_-although we should be thankful they're not-_

_-half the metal compound is used to boost power in the brain and the other half to repress the brain, how the hell did they get the balance?-_

_-they must be talking about Rogue, the only thing they have in common-_

_-we need to get rid of the part that represses the psyche, but without the light it doesn't seem possible-_

_-they must be pretty pissed off they didn't notice sooner about Rogue-_

_-I don't think there's anything I can do-_

_-but there was nothing they could do-_

_-there has to be something I can do!-_

_-they probably wish they could do something-_

_-good God-_

"JOSEPH! GAMBIT! Get over here!"

The two men looked mildly surprised at Beasts sudden outburst but obliged. Gambit had been leaning against the wall and shifted his weight back onto his feet as he followed Joseph over to Hank.

"What is it?"

"Joseph, can you pull individual metals from compounds?"

"I don't know…I've never tried."

"Remy, can you charge something but not blow it up? Just activate a dormant energy?"

"Duno, never tried either."

"You boys feel like trying something new?"

_This is SO boring!_

**_What did you expect? To immediately get your life back? This isn't cup-a-soup Rogue, just add water, instant perfection!_**

_ Oh for cryin out loud! You're pretty deep in the crackerjack box aint' ya?_

Rogue regretted beating back Carol, she would love to continue kicking her annoying blonde butt. It made such a difference knowing that the nag wasn't actually Carol, there was no guilt when she eventually was destroyed. Rogue just prayed she would be. Rogue decided to ignore Carol as she continued to rant and try to focus on waking up. She had hoped Phoenix or Psylocke would have appeared to guide her back, but so far nothing. As she wandered around the plane, Carol's voice followed, taunting, teasing, haunting her.

"Yes sir, of course I understand, but do you suggest forcing students at your school to wear badges identifying them as potential mutants is really advisable? Um hmm...yes...um hmm. Yes but-....no but....um hmm...Sir do you study the Second World War at your school?"

Xavier looked up from his desk when Beast entered; he waved him in as he continued his conversation. He saw how anxious Beast was and ended the conversation with a promise to call the principal back that left the man on the other end of phone less than enthusiastic.

_"_Hank, I hope you're bringing me good news."

"I think so Professor, but I'm afraid there's a bit of a risk..."

"Hey chere...Ol' Remy knows you can hear me," Gambit glanced behind him to see if Joseph was in earshot, "Beast's got dis crazy plan to help you, your buddy Joseph isn't too happy 'bout it, t'inks it's too risky, but I know you trust Beast..n' me. N I guess Joe-Clone over there, you trust him too." Gambit shifted in his seat beside Rogue's bed and continued "so I guess dats dat...but you know...dere are risks, 'n no one seems t'be too keen t'promise anyt'ing. Kitty, she try to explain it t'me, but got confused and started talkin 'bout Einstein. I got de gist though...Rogue, if something goes wrong...if I can't control de...if you can't come back...Rogue I know you can hear me, n I know we had our problems, but...I don't know why we only do dis to each other when deres some big crisis, but _I love you with all my heart, _n I wish it was enough, but it's not._"_

"Gambit! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'"

He walked over to the lab table set up next to Rogue's bed. It had a clump of metal and a few instruments scattered around it. There was only Xavier, Joseph, Beast, Gambit, and of course Rogue in the room; Xavier didn't want an audience to witness this in case it went wrong.

Beast moved the metal in front of Joseph, "try to separate them; we need to ensure that the metal hindering the mind is removed before we inflict the light on Rogue."

Joseph nodded and raised his hands over the alloy. For ages nothing happened but then a small grinding sound could be heard. Everyone's eyes were glued to the clump and no one noticed the beats of sweat that had started to form on Josephs brow, he was struggling to pull apart the bonded metals. It was a much more difficult than separating two magnets, as people supposed it would be like. He reached into the core of the metals and focused on counteracting the metals natural desire to bond. It had to be done slowly, deliberately, and delicately. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, he gave a final gasp and the metals suddenly split in two.

Everyone stared, awestruck, at Josephs accomplishment. They had been convinced he wasn't able, that they were asking too much, but as he collapsed in a chair they happily realized they were wrong.

Beast turned to Gambit, "your turn."

"Dat's quite an act t'follow, no?"

Xavier gave a little smile "we have every faith in you Remy,"

Remy couldn't respond, so he watched silently as Beast worked with one of the metals as he addressed them "We tried to use regular light energy but it doesn't affect the metal, only the compound of both, so we decided that using the dormant energy in the metal would be the perfect way to project the metals effects over Rogue. That way, there would be no other side-effects that may be caused by using other energy. Gambit, we need you to charge the metal, but try to prevent blowing it up, we don't know what effect that would have and frankly we don't want to think about it."

"Stop tryin' t'make dis sound simple Beast," Remy joked half heartedly.

"When you're ready Gambit." Xavier prompted as he nodded toward the metal.

Beast had placed it on a steel stand with thick steel walls to direct the light only at Rogue, not the other inhabitants in the room.

Gambit placed his fingertips on the large metal chunk and it started to glow.

AN: Oh I'm so evil for stopping here, and even more evil for going so long without an update! I'm sorry! I hope to finish it within the next few weeks, I'm sorry!


	20. When Sometimes It Is

AN: I'm so ashamed of myself for leaving this chapter so long, but it was a hectic summer and college was busy, so here's the last chapter with my humble apologies. Happy Holidays to everyone!

The box glowed threateningly and beads of sweat broke on Gambit's forehead. Everyone's eyes were on the metal, they were mesmerized, Remy was the only one not looking at his hands and what they were doing, he was looking at Rogue, or what was left of her, on the bed.

If this worked -no- he corrected himself, _when_ this worked, Rogue's powers and her psyche would both receive a boost. That "oomph" as Kitty called it, should be enough to help Rogue pull herself to the surface. She was strong; she would fight. Unfortunately, so would Carol. Gambit felt a strange pressure on his mind and repelled it, focusing on what he was trying to do.

Xavier closed his eyes, frustrated. He had been trying to help Gambit focus his mind, guide his power, but as usual the Cajun blanked him out. The Professor hoped Gambit knew what he was doing.

The metal glowed brighter and brighter until the others in the room couldn't look directly at it. It was an eerie scene; an outsider would have thought the man with the glowing red eyes was intending nothing but harm to the pretty young woman lying unconscious on the bed, helpless against the force of the metal that was shining onto her skin.

Internally, Rogue's mind was not at war.

The word war implies a sense of purpose, a certain order, a strategy, some would say there are even rules in war.

It was not war in Rogue's mind. It was chaos.

Every mind she ever absorbed echoed through her mind but some were stronger than others.

Kitty…Jean…Hank…Joseph…Ororo…Remy.

The X-Men in the room suddenly realized they were feeling a familiar drain on their powers, their personality, their soul.

Xavier, rolling his chair back, called to his students, "Move back! Her absorption power is stronger; I don't know how strong it could get! Move BACK!"

The others obliged, all but Remy, stumbled back from the bed and the glowing box.

Remy felt his control slipping, his fingers actually flickered and Rogue briefly opened her eyes. Ice blue.

Remy closed his eyes and tried to fight for control against Rogue's leeching, not for his own sake, but for hers.

The box continued to glow and he was vaguely aware of the others talking to him, yelling at him. But it was all very fuzzy. What were they saying? Didn't they know he was doing something important? He was trying to save Rogue! What were they saying? What was that annoying buzzing? His tired mind slowly reached the conclusion the others had been trying to tell him. If he kept trying to pull Rogue to the surface he risked getting completely absorbed by her. But if he stopped, they might lose Rogue forever.

In Rogue's mind, the wisp that was Carol was inundated with other psyches each arising from the swirl of grey to push her aside. Rogue stood, watching, as the psyches passed through her to attack Carol. They yelled at her, beat her, screamed "you stole me! You stole my life!" as the blonde fell to her knees and covered her head trying to protect herself from their blows.

Rogue felt herself growing stronger; she could feel her body becoming hers again. Suddenly, the psyches looked to her as if seeing her for the first time and they attacked. Gambit, Wolverine, Psylocke, everyone, she felt all their rage, their anger, their confusion, their anxiety, their feelings. But they couldn't stop her, this was _her _mind, _her_ body, they were not going to stop her. As if sensing the strength of her will, the opposing whispers faded, raging at Rogue. All but one.

Gambit remained, nearly as solid as Rogue herself. She looked at him, surprised. "_What are you doin' here?"_

He ignored her question and instead looked over his shoulder_. "She's gone."_

"_Who?"_

_  
"Carol."_

"_Oh."_

"_Chere, come back to us."_

_  
"What?"_

"_Come back to us, to me."_

"_Remy? How?"_

"_Rog-"_

Unable to wait any longer, Beast grabbed Gambit's shoulders and pulled him back from Rogue's absorbing force. Gambit broke his contact with the metal and it stopped glowing.

The Cajun looked exhausted, he was pale and weak, but he rounded on Beast like a man ready to fight to the death. "What t'hell are you doin'!? I found her! I was helpin' her!"

Xavier spoke in Beast's defense, "Remy, we could not risk losing you. It would not have done Rogue any good to have absorbed you. Had she managed to pull through she would not have been able to live with herself knowing helping her had been your end."

"Dat was my decision t'make." Gambit snarled.

"Remy, you are my student, I am respon-" Xavier was cut off by a moan from the bed.

Everyone ran to Rogue's side and looked at her eagerly. Beast checked her vitals and announced, "We have to wait…"

Gambit knelt by Rogue's side, "C'mon chere, come back t'me."

Then he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Rogue opened her green eyes, looked at him and smiled.

2 weeks later

"So do you think those two are together for good now?" Kitty asked Ororo and they passed Rogue and Remy lying together on the couch whispering about something.

Ororo glanced at the two Southerners, "It is not our place to speculate Kitty."

"Yea, yea I know, but what do you _think_?"

"I think no matter what happens to those two, it won't always be good, but they will always be together."

AN: So that's it! A year later I finally finished! Sincere apologies for the late update…I'm sure I like this last chapter, it needs some polishing but it will do for now! Happy Holidays everyone and thanks to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how you have helped me.


End file.
